Always By Your Side
by inolvidable23
Summary: Post 4x07. Tras muchos problemas su familia volvía a estar unida o eso pensaba Bo porque todo estaba a punto de cambiar cuando un hombre muy extraño que decía ser su abuelo se presenta delante de ella para cambiar su vida completamente. Mientras tanto, Lauren tiene su propia misión para salvar todo aquello que todavía significa algo en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Muy bien señores quería hacer un buen regalo de navidad y pensé que estrenar mi nueva historia podría ser ese regalo. Por supuesto sigo adelante con Going Under pero aquí esta, el principio de Always By Your Side y...¡espero comentarios!**

**Now I have to say for me english readers that all the stories are going to be translated but like always I need time. I promise I will translate everything. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: The GrandFae<strong>

Tras un secuestro inesperado, una vuelta al mundo fae que ella realmente no quería y una familia que no sentía para nada como suya, Lauren se encontraba en el mejor sitio donde podía estar ahora.

Y ese no era otro que un laboratorio.

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo Lauren abrazando un estetoscopio.

Esto era lo que más había añorado, un laboratorio y desarrollar su inteligencia hasta que no pudiera más. Aunque para llegar aquí había tenido que ver el baboseo de Dyson sobre Bo y una Tamsin que parecía más de preescolar que la perra a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Si...las cosas habían cambiado mucho en estos meses.

-Por lo menos estoy al otro lado de las barricadas donde no tengo que verles la cara-se dijo a si misma.

Y aún así no podía dejar de echar de menos a Bo, añoraba sus miradas, los toques sutiles de su mano y esa sonrisa que le tiraba al suelo cada defensa que Lauren había intentado poner contra ella. No tenía que ver nada con que fuera una sucubo, no, Lauren comprendía esa parte de Bo pero ella realmente se había enamorado de la persona.

Aunque eso solo le había servido para hacerse más daño que nunca.

-Soy pátetica...-murmuro.

Pero bueno, la vida era así y en el corazón no se mandaba con lo cuál tendría que vivir con lo que sentía por Bo o, por lo menos, tenía que intentarlo esperando que quizá algun día alguien pudiera sacarla de su miseria.

Ya que estaba claro que Bo no sería.

-Es mejor centrarse en las cosas importantes-se dijo mientras se colocaba la bata de trabajo.

-Si, la verdad es que si.

Saltó al escuchar aquella voz profunda que la hizo girarse para ver una forma en una de las esquinas, era alguien con los brazos cruzados y algo parecido a cuernos en su cabeza que la miraba con un deje divertido.

Definitivamente un fae.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Lauren estirando su mano para coger el escalpelo que tenía en la mesa.

-Lauren Lewis, siempre con una pregunta...-susurro el hombre-. Soy Krampus, el abuelo paterno de Bo.

_Venga ya..._

La sorpresa la pilló tan desprevenida con un simple toque de Krampus, Lauren cayó a la silla que tenía tras ella mirando al fae que observaba alrededor de ellos toda la sala con una sonrisa.

-¿El abuelo de Bo?

-El mismo, por parte de padre y de él es de quien tenemos que hablar-dijo Krampus.

Su semblante divertido se volvió serio de repente y la miro casi como si pudiera traspasarla haciendo a Lauren temblar por el increible poder que ese hombre parecía poseer aún sin mostrarlo físicamente.

-¿Que pasa con él?-pregunto Lauren alejandose todo lo posible de Krampus.

Krampus hizo un movimiento con su mano acercando a Lauren hasta él hasta tenerla justo enfrente donde él bajo la cabeza y la miro directamente a los ojos con una seriedad que la hizo temblar de arriba abajo.

-Verás, Lauren. Voy a resumir todo en que mi nieta no esta siendo exactamente mi nieta en estos momentos-dijo Krampus-. Su padre la intenta controlar desde donde él esta y lo peor, es que lo esta consiguiendo.

-No entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo-admitió Lauren mirando al fae cruzarse de brazos de nuevo.

-El padre de Bo es el rey oscuro, Lauren. Un ser que a pesar de ser mi hijo debo decir que carece de corazón y solo busca destruir lo que este en sus manos.

La sorpresa llenó el rostro de Lauren mientras Krampus dejaba escapar un suspiro. Aunque estaba preparado para contar lo que debían hacer no le resultaba nada fácil ver a su hijo como un monstruo en vez de como a un buen rey.

-Tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Krampus-. Y para eso necesito que me digas si estas lista para hacer lo que sea necesario para evitar que todo este mundo que conoces se destruya.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Lauren antes de poder detenerse-. ¿Porque debería hacer nada por este mundo después de lo que ellos me han hecho a mi?

Krampus asintió sabiendo que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer esas preguntas a las que no podía contestar con nada más que con lo que había visto de ella.

-Porque en este mundo estan tus dos pasiones, la ciencia y Bo-dijo Krampus mirandola directamente a los ojos-. Y podrías perderlas a los dos, para siempre.

-¿A que te refieres?

El miedo de Lauren era tan evidente que Krampus estaba tentado a contarle su plan pero a pesar de eso decidió guardar silencio, ella tenía que seguir su propio camino, él que tenía destinado y en cuanto a los demás...

Bueno, él tenía un plan para los demás.

-El rey oscuro desapareció hace mucho tiempo pero ahora, gracias a la aparición de Bo y su increible poder él esta despertando y quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido-dijo Krampus.

Lauren asintió casi comprendiendo al momento lo que él intentaba decirle y Krampus no dudaba que ella habría leído sobre el rey oscuro y las cosas que había hecho en su reinado, por eso sabía que ella tomaría la decisión que él quería que tomara.

-Conozco la historia pero no se que puedes querer que haga yo-dijo Lauren mirando al suelo.

-Necesito que aguantes lo suficiente contra él hasta que yo vuelva de mi terapia de choque con tus amigos y Bo-dijo Krampus.

-¿Que aguante?-pregunto Lauren-¿que estas planeando?

-Nada serio pero no se cuanto tiempo necesitare para que vean las cosas como son y mientras que estemos fuera, no seremos capaces de ayudarte. Estarás sola por un periodo de tiempo.

Krampus la miro asentir antes de levantarse de la silla y extender su mano hacia él en señal de compromiso haciendo al fae sonreir y tener más determinación que nunca para llevar a cabo su plan.

El plan que con un poco de suerte devolvería a Bo a su estado normal.

-Cuida de ellos entonces, Krampus-dijo Lauren.

-Lo haré y...gracias por confiar en mi-dijo él.

Lauren sonrió mientras se separaba de él y lo veía desaparecer antes de girarse a su mesa de trabajo y suspirar. Tenía mucho que hacer pero si era verdad que había posibilidad de que se las viera con el rey oscuro, bueno...sería mejor que estuviera preparada para todo.

No iba a caer antes de que Krampus volviera.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se quitó la bata decidida a volver a casa para prepararse su arsenal mientras pensaba en Bo y los demás, ¿que tendría Krampus preparado para ellos? ¿sería peligroso? Estaba algo preocupada pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y como siempre, ella y Bo luchaban juntas pero en distintos lados del mismo bando.

_Siempre en la misma dirección por caminos distintos..._

Y así sería hasta que su vida terminara o zanjaran su asunto de una buena vez pero mientras tanto, Lauren tenía trabajo que hacer.

E iba a dar lo mejor de si misma en el.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Alone In The World**

_-Eres demasiado ingenua para ser la próxima reina..._

_-¡No!_

_-Di adiós..._

_El grito que siguió a la introducción de la espada silenció cualquier otro rastro de batalla que estuviera ocurriendo en aquel lugar al mismo tiempo que Bo veía su cuerpo caer al suelo con pesadez...sin vida..._

-¡No!

Bo despertó sobresaltada mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, el sudor corría por su frente y la boca se le había secado al intentar detener lo que había visto en sus sueños.

Una batalla campal. Eso era lo que había visto y el final había terminado con una muerte que se le antojaba imposible porque nunca había visto nada tan fuerte como ella y siempre había pensado que de todo el grupo, ella sería quien más posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir.

Pero en su sueño todo había cambiado y Bo podía sentir perfectamente su corazón dentro de su pecho encogerse por la visión que acababa de tener.

Antes de saber que estaba haciendo cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que se sabía tan bien de memoria esperando el primer tono, el segundo e incluso el tercero hasta que se descolgó y la voz que tanto añoraba sin saberlo se filtraba por el altavoz.

-¿Bo?

-Lauren...-susurró la sucubo-...hola...

-Bo, son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿pasa algo?

-No, que va es solo que...-murmuro Bo-...quería escucharte.

Podía casi escuchar la sorpresa en la respiración de Lauren y eso la hizo extrañarse, ¿Lauren pensaba que no le importaba? Aquella estupidez era tan grande como cuando Kenzi intentó vestirse formal para Halloween.

-¿Te sorprendes?-pregunto antes de poder detenerse.

-Bueno, después de todo-murmuro la doctora.

-No fui yo quien nos separó.

Escuchó un suspiro y casi al momento se arrepintió de esas palabras pero no pudo hacer nada una vez que ya estaban fuera. Todavía estaba enfadada con Lauren por la ruptura y por más que lo intentaba, no parecía poder olvidarlo.

-No empecemos otra vez, Bo. Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Claro...hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono antes de poder recibir respuesta y salió de la cama vistiendose lentamente. Se preguntaba porque todavía seguía sintiendo cosas por Lauren cuando realmente sería más fácil solo olvidarla y seguir con su vida.

Ella no necesitaba a Lauren, tenía que asumirlo y seguir adelante.

-¡Bodacious!

El grito de Kenzi la hizo mirar a un lado al tiempo que su mejor amiga saltaba sobre ella para luego apartarse de su lado y mirarla como si hubiera pasado de ser una princesa a ser la calabaza.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Kenzi.

-No...-murmuro Bo.

-Venga, BoBo. Mientes fatal-dijo Kenzi levantando una ceja.

-Hablé con Lauren.

La mirada de Kenzi cambió a una de total lealtad con su amiga haciendo a Bo sonreir cuando la pequeña humana la abrazó y le beso la cabeza en gesto amistoso. Casi parecían una madre consolando a su hija.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que...necesitaba escucharla, ¿sabes? Tuve este sueño raro que...-comenzó Bo.

-Wow, para, ¿que sueño?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Una guerra, estabamos todos peleando contra algo oscuro y...-contó parandose para suspirar al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón otra vez romperse-...y ese mostruo mataba a Lauren delante mía sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Se lo has dicho a Hotpants?

-No...no he podido gracias a que soy una estúpida bocazas.

Kenzi ladeó la cabeza y luego tomó la mano de Bo para sacarla de la cama casi arrastrando sin decir ni una sola palabra lo que sorprendió a la sucubo que la miraba atentamente.

-¿Kenz...?

-Vamos a desayunar y luego vamos a ir a ver a Lauren-dijo Kenzi con el semblante preocupado, no le gustaba nada ver a Bo así y por experiencia con los fae, sabía que todo lo que pudieran soñar, sentir o ver era más que los efectos de su mente, que todo podía ser mentira o verdad.

-¿Que mosca te a picado?-pregunto Bo.

-No me gusta esto, Bo. Y creo que tendríamos que ir a ver a Hotpants-murmuro Kenzi.

-¿Crees que podía ser verdad?-pregunto Bo de nuevo sintiendose algo más preocupada.

-Puede o puede que no-dijo Kenzi-...vamos al Dal, comamos algo e incluso veamos si Trick puede ayudarnos y después iremos a ver a Lauren.

Y, repentinamente, aquel plan le pareció a Bo lo mejor que podían hacer en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Krampus había cumplido su estrategia a la perfección y había arrastrado por un motivo o por otro a todos los que le interesaban al Dal. Allí se encontraba ahora, mirando entre las sombras a Dyson hablar con Tamsin y Hale, a Trick limpiando la barra y solo esperaba que aparecieran dos piezas más del juego para ponerlo en marcha.<p>

Las dos piezas más importantes en esta tabla de ajedrez.

Las puertas se abrieron y Krampus sonrió al ver entrar a Kenzi y Bo, la humana y la sucubo que se dirigieron a la barra mientras Dyson, Tamsin y Hale se acercaban a saludarlas y entablaban conversación con ellas y Trick.

Si miraba de cerca podía ver a un grupo unido, casi una familia pero para él aquí faltaba alguién y aunque ellos no tenian esa impresión ahora, para ellos también faltaba una persona.

La persona que él pretendía salvar de su propio futuro.

Meneó la cabeza intentando saber de donde había salido la extraña bondad en él y suspiró, era hora de hacer esto antes de que la gente llegara al Dal y ya no tuviera oportunidad.

_Ahí vamos..._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó en mi sueño...-contaba Bo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe de aire dejarla sin respiración.

Las luces del Dal se apagaron y se encendieron rápidamente mientras el grupo miraba a su alrededor en busca del problema cuando, de repente, una sombra se materializó delante de ellos y sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Trick.

-¿Krampus?-pregunto el rey de la sangre.

-Viejo amigo...-dijo el fae-. Es hora de poner las cosas en orden.

Con un simple chasqueo de sus dedos todos los fae y la humana de aquella sala cayeron al suelo dormidos mientras él usaba su otra mano para abrir un portal y suspiraba caminando a través de el con los cuerpos de todos que levitaban en el aire por orden suya y fueron entrando tras él a un nuevo lugar de donde salir, dependería de si mismos.

Tanto en este tiempo, como en el otro...

**-Always By Your Side-**

Caminó lentamente por los vagones del tren intentando de alguna manera aplacar su dolor de cabeza, las ordenes que no quería seguir pero que no le dejarían hasta que las llevara a cabo.

_Matar a la humana...poseer a la reina..._

Era como un susurro y estaba demasiado al limite como para resistirse por eso suspiró dejando que la parte más oscura de él tomara el control de la situación para hacer lo que él mismo no podía.

Ser un monstruo.

_Matar a la humana...poseer a la reina..._

-¡Cállate!

Lo dijo como un grito ahogado pero la voz de su cabeza se rió de él y volvió a repetirlo una y otra vez haciendolo cerrar los ojos para aparecer en el plano terrenal, justo delante de un edificio de los fae de la oscuridad.

Donde estaba su primer objetivo, la doctora humana.

_Matar a la humana..._

Gruñó antes de caminar al edificio y entender que, pasara lo que pasara, no podía dejar de cumplir esa orden porque si no, esa voz no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Iba a matar a esa humana y a poseer a la reina y después...que Odín se apiadara de su alma.

* * *

><p>Lauren pasaba las páginas de los libros con rápidez a medida que los leía buscando alguna conexión sobre el rey oscuro y algo que pudiera debilitarlo en batalla o fuera de ella cuando de repente vio una foto, era el detallado retrato del templo a Pyrripus, el caballo del infierno y Lauren se ajustó las gafas para ver que era lo que ponía sobre él en el libro.<p>

_El templo del caballo del infierno también es conocido como la cuna del rey oscuro. La leyenda dice que cuando su descendencia quiera reinar a él le tendrá que preguntar y entonces, el mal supremo desatará._

-Así que él va a volver cuando Bo se convierta en la reina...-murmuro Lauren.

Eso lo tenía claro como también tenía clara la profecía y como los nombraba a todos ellos. La de los ojos azules y marrones, el cambia forma, la valkyria, el sirena, el rey de la sangre, el guerrero, que solo podía creer que era Kenzi y ella, la curadora que esta siempre a su lado. Todos estaban allí, nombrados para ganar una guerra que todavía no había empezado.

Todo parecía atado ya en aquellos libros pero Lauren solo podía preguntarse entonces para que había ido Krampus a verla si todo podía inclinarse a su favor.

_Claramente porque algo en estos libros o en la manera de atacar del rey oscuro tuercen su planes..._

Por eso y a pesar de que su mente le decía que no debía hacerlo, decidió localizar el templo e ir a hacerle una pequeña visita al gran rey oscuro, o por lo menos donde pensaba que estaba, para ver que más podía descubrir.

-Doctora Lauren Lewis...

La voz la hizo quedarse paralizada mientras la sombra que había delante de ella, en un pequeño rincón dió un paso al frente y la miro con una sonrisa que la hizo querer salir corriendo mientras él llegaba hasta estar delante de ella.

-¿Quien eres?-susurro Lauren.

-Soy Rainer. El saludo del rey oscuro.

Y entonces, Lauren supo que él la había atrapado primero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Home, Destroyed Home, Part 1**

Levantarse con dolor de cabeza era algo a lo que Bo estaba más acostumbrada de lo que quería pero hacerlo sin haber tomado una copa, por lo menos que ella recordara, era algo nuevo para ella.

-Ya era hora...¿como has salido tan dormilona?

La voz la sorprendió mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor donde pudo ver al resto de sus amigos moverse lentamente, como si ellos también estuvieran levantandose. Bo se sentó y estiró la mano para ayudar a Kenzi mientras Dyson hacia lo mismo con Tamsin y Hale con Trick.

Pero Trick casi se levantó solo mirando a...¿la cabra? Que tenían delante y que parecía estar riendose de ellos.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Eh, relajate Trickster, ¿no puede un pobre fae visitar a su nieta?

-Tú, no. Tú hijo es la perdición de mi nieta como lo fue de mi hija-gruño Trick.

-Venga, Trick. Tú abandonaste a Aife y no quisiste saber nada de Bo la primera vez que la viste y no la veo dandote una paliza, algo que te mereces por ser un capullo-dijo Krampus-. En cambio yo no pude elegir ni opinar, no me dejasteis.

-¡Eres el padre de un asesino!-grito Trick.

Krampus chasqueó la lengua en disgusto y fue entonces cuando Bo se puso entre ellos intentando mediar para recibir la mirada de los hombres al tiempo que ella los miraba.

-Calmaos-dijo Bo quien luego miro a Krampus-. Tú...¿quien eres?

-Tú abuelo por parte de padre.

Se lo tomó relativamente con calma para lo que Krampus esperaba pero también era normal teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni un apice de la historia real del pasado, con lo cuál, su reacción parecía más precavida que otra cosa haciendole ver lo mucho que había cambiado.

Porque si su nieta no era algo, eso era ser precavida.

-Bien...¿que quieres? Y lo más importante, ¿sabes donde esta mi padre?

-Uhm...espero que siga bajo tierra y lo que quiero es evitar que salga-dijo Krampus.

Incluso Trick se sorprendió ante eso y Krampus se cruzó de brazos mirando al rey de la sangre como si fuera estúpido.

-No pensarás que voy a ante poner a mi hijo a la paz-dijo Krampus.

-No se que quieres que piense-murmuro Trick.

-Quiero que pienses que soy fae y estoy aquí para ayudar, idiota-dijo Krampus enfadado.

-Eh...perdón que me meta...-dijo Kenzi caminando hasta llegar al lado de Bo-. ¿Que es exactamente aquí?

-El futuro-dijo Krampus-. Exactamente habeis viajado un año en el futuro, aunque ahora que estais aquí el futuro a cambiado, obviamente, así que estais en vuestro futuro alterno, el que tendríais si no me hubiera metido.

Las caras de sorpresa de todos menos Trick no se hicieron esperar y eso forzó a Krampus a contener su carcajada más que nada porque no quería darle ni un toque de humor a este futuro que iba a pasar si no le ponían fin antes de tiempo.

-¿Para que?-gruño Trick-¿Es una trampa más tuya?

-Claro, como que no tengo más cosas que hacer que salvar vuestros traseros-dijo Krampus-. ¿Porque no lo veis vosotros mismos?

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada todos se transportaron a donde Krampus quiso que estuvieran mientras él dejaba escapar un suspiro y miraba hacia el horizonte con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

-Ojala que esto funcione.

Si no...el infierno podía estar preparando su bienvenida.

**-Always By Your Side-**

Hale y Trick golpearon el trasero duramente contra el suelo cuando aparecieron en lo que parecía un desgastado, antiguo y casi en ruinas Dal. El lugar parecía sacado de una pelicula de guerra y los dos fae se levantaron del suelo mirando a su alrededor mientras se quitaban el polvo de la ropa en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que Krampus les había dicho antes de hacerlos desaparecer.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?

Trick apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzar a Hale al suelo antes de que el cuchillo de cocina impactara contra uno de los pilares de madera que sostenía en Dal. El rey de la sangre se levantó del suelo para mirar quien los estaba atacando cuando, de repente, sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

De entre las sombras un hombre salió, vestía una túnica roja y llevaba un bastón antiguo que movía con porte serio, como si supiera manejarlo casi de nacimiento y su mirada estaba plagada de siglos de historia y de pesadillas.

-¿Trick?-dijo Hale mirando entre el hombre y Trick, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Hale?-pregunto el hombre quien luego mirando a su lado para observar al otro Trick con el mismo gesto de sorpresa que el rey de la sangre tenía.

-Es...vosotros...¿sois iguales?-pregunto Hale señalando entre uno y otro.

-No...-dijo Trick-. Eso no es posible.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir otra palabra, el hombre movió el bastón lanzandolos contra una pared e inmovilizandolos mientras la furia tomaba control de él y lo amenzaba con una daga.

-¿Esto es un juego del rey oscuro?-pregunto el hombre-. Porque si es eso os voy a hacer picadillo.

-¿El rey oscuro?-pregunto Trick.

-¡No!-grito Hale-. Es cosa de un fae loco, Krampus. Nos dijo que nos había traido al futuro.

-¿Krampus? ¿Porque iba a trae...?

Las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras que con un movimiento de su mano los liberaba a los dos y se acercaba a ellos, sin poder creer la posibilidad en la que había estado pensando.

-¿Que pasa?

-Quizá...¿es posible que esteis aquí para arreglar esto?-se pregunto Trick girandose mientras miraba al suelo.

Hale y Trick se miraron antes de seguir al hombre quien se detuvo en la barra mientras otro entraba en el Dal a toda velocidad deteniendose al verlos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se preparaba para el ataque.

-¡No, Hale!-grito el hombre.

-Trick, ¿quienes son?-gruño el recien llegado al que había llamado Hale.

-Somos nosotros, Hale. Miranos, somos nosotros-susurro el hombre.

El otro hombre los miro y se acercó a si mismo mirandolo a los ojos antes de darle un puñetazo que él también sintió y que los hizo retroceder a los dos unos pasos con gesto de dolor.

-Bueno, eso prueba mi teoría-dijo el hombre.

-Entonces...-murmuro Trick-. ¿Tú eres yo?

-Eso parece...-susurro el hombre-. Soy Trick también y hace unos meses que mi hogar se destruyó por completo por mi culpa.

Trick observó a su yo futuro y pudo ver la pena en sus ojos, el dolor tan crudo que no podía esconder y la rabia por lo que fuera que había pasado y no había podido evitar.

-¿Que pasó?-pregunto Trick.

-Pasó que fuimos idiotas-dijo el Hale del futuro frotandose la barbilla-. Pasó que teníamos todas las señales y las pasamos por alto por no mirarlas dos veces.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Hale caminando para ponerse al lado de Trick.

El Trick y el Hale del futuro suspiraron y se sentaron en las sillas de la barra, o lo que quedaba de ellas, haciendo memoria sobre la fatidica semana que cambió sus vidas para siempre.

-El hace un año el rey oscuro usó su última pieza para atacar a Bo-susurro el Trick del futuro-. Le hizo creer en un amor que no era cierto, una estúpidez y le quito el de verdad, el que más daño le haría.

Trick y Hale ladearon la cabeza como si estuvieran pensando cuando, de repente, llegaron a la misma conclusión. Por lo que el futuro Trick implicaba, el amor debía ser romantico, lo que descartaba a Kenzi y, ¿a quien amaba Bo lo suficiente para crear este desastre?

Solo un nombre se les vino a la mente.

-Lauren...-susurraron los dos.

El Trick del futuro asintió y así, comenzó a contarles que era lo que había pasado en ese tiempo donde todo su mundo unido se había despedazado hasta no quedar nada de lo que eran.

Absolutamente nada...

**-Always By Your Side-**

Para Tamsin no era raro el sitio donde estaba, de hecho, lo conocía tan bien que no le sorprendió nada de nada, por eso no estaba segura de si seguía en el futuro donde Krampus le había dicho que estaban o había vuelto al presente.

-¿Tamsin?

La voz que la llamó, la cuál era extrañamente parecida a la de ella la hizo girarse para encontrarse cara a cara consigo misma, pero esta Tamsin era distinta. Sus alas eran completamente blancas y su cabello dorado estaba recogido en una trenza como las que solía hacerse para luchar, además, estaba vestida para la batalla.

-¿Eres mi yo futuro?

-Eso parece-murmuro la Tamsin del futuro quien luego sonrió-. Vaya...ahora que te veo...he cambiado mucho.

Tamsin sonrió y asintió, ella también veía el cambio y la verdad no podía decir que le desagradara, al fin y al cabo se veía más en paz a pesar de estar peleando y eso ya le parecía suficiente regalo.

-¿Porque estas aquí?-pregunto la Tamsin del futuro.

-Krampus nos mandó. Dijo algo sobre salvarnos la vida y parecía estar escondiendo algo-dijo Tamsin pensativa-. No se, parecía muy raro.

-Creo que intenta evitar la muerte de Lauren-murmuro la Tamsin del futuro.

La sorpresa inundó la cara de Tamsin al mimso tiempo que sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en su corazón y miraba a su yo futura quien no dejaba de mirar al suelo con pena. Ella y Lauren no eran particularmente cercanas pero aún así, formaba parte del grupo y ella ya no era como antes.

Ahora quería sentir y quería conocer, quería dar oportunidades y Lauren, aunque muy alejada, estaba en la lista de cosas que Tamsin quería conocer.

Y estaba muerta.

_Un año...futuro alternativo..._

-¿Cuando pasó?-pregunto Tamsin de manera ausente.

La Tamsin del futuro suspiró sentandose en el suelo mientras plegaba sus alas y le ofrecía sentarse al tiempo que recordaba con gran pesar los últimos momentos con el grupo, la última batalla y lo que había desencadenado.

-Espero que estes lista para una triste historia...-susurro la Tamsin del futuro.

Y así, comenzó su propia historia al tiempo que por sus ojos se escapaba una sola lágrima que hablaba de una relación que nunca llegó a nacer y un mundo, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salvar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Home, Destroyed Home, Part 2**

El sonido de dos cuerpos chocando resonó a través del bosque con fuerza mientras Dyson y su otro yo caían rodando cada uno a un lado del bosque hasta ser separados por la fuerza del golpe y levantarse mirandose a los ojos.

-No te creo...

-Genial-murmuro Dyson.

Su otro yo, o eso era lo que creía que era, se abalanzó contra él pero Dyson logró esquivarlo y golpearle por la espalda haciendolo volar al suelo y aprovechando el momento para saltar sobre él y retenerlo con fuerza.

-Ahora igual si me creerás-dijo Dyson-. Mi nombre es Dyson Thornwood y un tipo llamado Krampus me trajo aquí y me dijo que estaba en el futuro.

-¡Mentira!-gritó su otro yo.

-Maldita sea...tengo cosas mejores que hacer que intentar convencerte-dijo Dyson-. Mis amigos pueden estar en peligro.

-¿Tus amigos?

-Bo, Kenzi, Hale, Tamsin y Trick. Ellos...

Antes de poder terminar la frase su otro yo rugió liberandose de él para cambiar posiciones y esta vez, ser él quien retenía a Dyson.

-¿Todos estan aquí?

-Eso es lo que te digo...-murmuro Dyson-. Tengo que buscarlos antes de tengan problemas.

Su otro yo se separó de él dejandolo levantarse al ver en su ojos la sinceridad pero antes de que Dyson pudiera reaccionar del todo su otro yo le asesto un puñetazo y luego respiró acariciando sus nudillos.

-Llevo meses queriendo hacer esto-murmuró.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Dyson acariciandose la mejilla por el dolor.

-Hemos estado mucho tiempo esperando algo que creíamos que era nuestra felicidad, quitandosela a otros y dejando pasar la que era nuestra por idiotas-murmuró su otro yo-. Soy tu yo futuro, como creo que habrás entendido a estas alturas.

-Me lo imaginaba pero todavía no se de lo que hablas.

-De Bo, Lauren y Tamsin, por supuesto-contestó su yo futuro.

Dyson se detuvo a mirar a su yo futuro un momento mientras se paraba a pensar en lo que había dicho imaginando ya que rol jugaban aquellas tres mujeres en sus palabras que tenían una clara entonación de pena e incluso rabia.

-No entiendo...-murmuro Dyson.

-Tamsin es tu compañera, idiota, nuestra compañera-dijo el Dyson del futuro-. Pero no lo supimos hasta que tuvo que marcharse al Valhalla gracias a que fuimos imbeciles, además, nuestra obsesión por Bo...

-No tengo ninguna obsesión por Bo-dijo Dyson defensivamente.

-No me jodas, Dyson, te conozco-dijo su yo futuro-. Nuestra obsesión por Bo hizo que ella y Lauren nunca terminaran por comprometerse y Lauren murió hace unos meses sin saber la verdad de los sentimientos de Bo.

La noticia de la muerte de Lauren sorprendió a Dyson tanto, que tuvo que sentarse ya que el dolor lo rompió dejandolo sin aire durante varios minutos mientras su mente se llenaba de imagenes.

Imagenes donde él era quien sobraba en un triángulo que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en sus vidas.

-No...eso no es posible...-murmuro Dyson.

-Es posible y es lo que pasó...-dijo el Dyson del futuro-...Bo nunca pudo decidir porque fue estúpida y porque no la dejamos y luego apareció Rainer...

-¿Rainer?

-Un peón del rey oscuro, manipuló a Bo y mató a Lauren, por eso estamos así-gruño su yo futuro-...esto es un infierno.

Dyson respiró pensando en Lauren y en ese momento sintió una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Nunca había pensado mucho en ella hasta que se habían visto forzados a trabajar juntos en beneficio de Bo pero ahora todo era distinto, Lauren era como su hermana, una sabelotodo que siempre lo sorprendía por su fortaleza y su capacidad de adaptación a pesar de ser humana.

Y la había perdido, aparentemente antes de darse cuenta de lo que significaba para él realmente.

_Claro, como que no tengo más cosas que hacer que salvar vuestros traseros..._

-Lo que dijo Krampus sobre salvar nuestros traseros...-murmuro Dyson.

-Quizá sea salvarnos de este mundo. Aquí ya nada es igual, sin Lauren...Bo no es igual-dijo el Dyson del futuro.

Entonces Dyson vió a su yo futuro caminar hacia el claro del bosque lentamente, en silencio, como si quisiera llevarlo a algún sitio y no quería decirle donde.

-¿Donde vamos?-preguntó Dyson caminando tras él.

-Vamos a donde Lauren esta enterrada, quizá sea mejor afrontar esto ahora-contestó el Dyson del futuro-. Preparate para caminar, el camino es largo y...no te asustes.

Y con eso volvió a echar a andar dejando a un dubitativo Dyson tras él que no tuvo más opciones que seguirlo.

**-Always By Your Side-**

De todas las cosas que Kenzi esperaba ver en su vida, la de encontrarse con su yo futura, algo que había pensado por el comentario de Krampus y su parecido con la mujer frente a ella, vestida en su habitual look pero luciendo un bata oscura y unas gafas que debían ser la última moda, era lo último que imaginaba.

-Sentaos, por favor...

Kenzi compartió una mirada confundida con Bo que no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro buscandose a si misma en el futuro. Tenía ganas de saber que le había deparado la vida, si estaba todo bien y si había conseguido elegir entre Dyson y Lauren de una vez.

-Supongo que estarás confundida, Kenzi-dijo su yo futura con una sonrisa.

-Pues si...no me esperaba así-murmuro Kenzi.

Su yo futura rió antes de caminar hacia una mesa donde tecleó en el ordenador unos minutos y luego caminó a ellas de nuevo sentandose delante de ellas y cruzando las piernas de una manera tan profesional que Bo no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa cargada de admiración.

-Vaya...me recuerdas a...-dijo Bo mirando en esta Kenzi futura la imagen que su mete nunca había podido olvidar desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Hotpants...-dijo Kenzi-. ¿Porque nos recuerdas a Hotpants?

-Porque todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a ella, o mejor dicho, a lo que ella dejó para mi-dijo la Kenzi del futuro-. Mi nombre, como ya sabreis, es Kenzi Malikov y soy la doctora de los fae, luz y oscuridad a partes iguales.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en Kenzi ni en Bo quienes miraron los ojos sinceros de esta Kenzi futura que ahora parecían haberse manchado con pena, incluso con la rabia tan típica de la humana.

-¿La doctora de los fae de la luz y de la oscuridad?-preguntó Kenzi.

-¿Esa no es Lauren?-pregunto Bo.

-Ya no...-susurro la Kenzi del futuro.

Bo miro a su amiga futura y la pena que vió en ellos fue suficiente para que sintiera su corazón encogerse, algo había pasado allí y otra vez la sensación de que tenía que ver con Lauren la golpeaba con fuerza.

-¿Que pasó con Lauren?-pregunto Bo sin aliento.

-Eso, eso...-dijo Kenzi.

-Es...complicado-murmuro la Kenzi futura-. Creo que antes será mejor que te veas a ti misma.

Kenzi podía ver que su yo futura realmente tenía ahora problemas para esconder sus emociones, más todavía cuando vio que besaba un anillo que parecía ser de bodas y volvía a teclear otra vez en el ordenador mirandola a ella antes de girar la pantalla.

-¿Ese anillo...?-se atrevió a preguntar Kenzi.

-Estuve...estoy casada, con Hale-dijo la Kenzi del futuro-. Nos casamos justo antes de estallar la guerra...antes de...

Los ojos de la Kenzi del futuro se llenaron de lágrimas mientras bajaba la mirada y esta vez fue Bo la que caminó hasta ella mirando la pantalla solo para quedarse totalmente sorprendida al ver la imagen de si misma en una cama, con un gotero en un brazo y una máquina comprobando sus signos vitales.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Bo mirandola-. ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Fue por la batalla?

Al escuchar las preguntas de su amiga Kenzi también corrió a mirar y vio la imagen que Bo provocando en ella un profundo dolor que podía ver reflejado en su yo futuro mientras comenzaba a llorar y se apartaba del ordenador caminando lejos de ellas.

-No, Bo. Estas así desde que...-murmuro la Kenzi del futuro.

-¿Desde cuando?-pregunto Bo comenzando a desesperarse.

-Desde que Lauren murió, Bo-dijo la Kenzi del futuro finalmente-. Estas constantemente sedada porque cada vez que despiertas eres tan inestable sin ella que simplemente pierdes el control y...y no podemos matarte, la última dosis que tuve que ponerte te dejó en un estado de coma que no me deja saber si despertaras y volverás a ser tú o no.

Kenzi se quedó paralizada, su mirada fija en la Bo dormida mientras las palabras entraban dentro de su cuerpo y las sentía como una puñalada. Lauren estaba muerta, Bo dormida y ella...

-Cuando Lauren murió ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar...-dijo la Kenzi del futuro sentandose en el sillón más cercano a ella-...ella dejó todos sus libros, sus conocimientos, en mis manos. Dijo que con mis habilidades en la calle y siguiendo sus notas podría llegar a ser lo que quisiera y que si no quería nada de sus cosas podía quemarlas y yo...empecé a leer, empecé a darme cuenta de tantas cosas que no pude si no seguir con su trabajo.

-Ella...¿te dejo todo?-murmuro Kenzi.

-Todo, hasta su casa. Lo único que no me dejó fueron dos colgantes-dijo la Kenzi del futuro intentando limpiarse las lágrimas-. El que le hacía sirvienta del Ash y el que simbolizaba su amor por Bo.

A la mención de su mejor amiga Kenzi se giró para verla en completo estado de shock, no reaccionaba, no había nada de ella hasta que se acercó y vio como su cara pasaba de sorpresa a furia en meros segundos.

-Es mentira...-gruño Bo.

-No...Bo, no es...-intentó explicar la Kenzi del futuro.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Lauren no esta muerta!

Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse azules por lo que Kenzi se obligó a si misma a hacer algo y cogió a Bo de los brazos para mirarla a los ojos y reflejar en ellos el miedo, la pena y la confusión que sentía en ese momento.

-Bo, calmate...-susurro Kenzi.

-Ve a verte...-dijo la Kenzi del futuro-. Quizá así pueda encontrar la paz que necesita.

Le señaló a la puerta que había al fondo y Bo caminó hacia ella necesitando saber la verdad, necesitando una explicación porque la que le habían dado no le valía.

Lauren no podía estar muerta y ella iba a matar a cualquiera que volviera a decirlo.

* * *

><p>Entró en la habitación, a su alrededor todo era blanco pero Bo no podía verse más allá de si misma, dormida, esperando a ser despertada.<p>

_¿Porque no has venido a despertarme?_

Las preguntas llenaban su mente pero Bo no iba a sucumbir ante lo que parecía que eran las respuestas porque ella no quería ni se imaginaba que Lauren podía estar muerta.

Solo la idea la dejaba fría e incapaz de respirar.

-Despierta...-susurro Bo a su yo futura-. ¡Despierta y dime donde esta!

A su llamada la Bo del futuro despertó como si le hubieran dado una orden y, al verse a si misma, se incorporó lentamente con claros gestos de dolor mientras Bo la ayudaba casi sintiendo su corazón romperse por la imagen que estaba viendo en ese momento.

-¿Estoy muerta?-murmuro la voz del futuro.

-No...-susurro Bo-. Soy Bo...quiero decir...tú eres mi yo futura...joder, esto es raro de explicar.

-No entiendo...-dijo la Bo del futuro algo confundida.

-Yo tampoco...es solo que...Krampus...nuestro abuelo, creo, nos a traído aquí, al futuro y...-dijo Bo nerviosamente.

-¿Os ha traído?-pregunto la Bo del futuro-. ¿Quieres decir que eres mi pasado?

-Si y necesito que me digas que Kenzi esta mintiendo-dijo Bo rápidamente-. Que Lauren esta viva, que nos odia por algo o que se ha tenido que ir y por eso no esta aquí, por favor.

La inocencia en la mirada de Bo fue tal que a la Bo del futuro casi se le rompió el corazón antes de recordar que ella misma era la causante de esa trágedia. Ella y solo ella tenían la responsabilidad de lo que había pasado y de lo que había perdido.

-Es cierto...Lauren esta muerta-murmuro la Bo del futuro.

-¿Que? No...es...tú no lo habrías permitido-dijo Bo dando un paso atrás-. Nosotras no lo habríamos permitido.

-Fue un cúmulo de errores, jugaron con nosotras no...no supe nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde-dijo la Bo del futuro con lágrimas en los ojos-. La vi morir en mis brazos...justo después de que Rainer la matara.

Y así, de repente, la imagen de su sueño volvió a Bo mientras daba un paso atrás, incapaz de soportar el dolor al tiempo que caía de rodillas con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

-¿Donde esta ese Rainer?-gruño Bo llorando mientras sentía la rabia hacerse fuerte dentro de ella.

-Muerto...lo maté pero no era él el problema, fuimos nosotras-murmuro la Bo del futuro-. Rainer fue un peón de nuestro padre que nos hizo creer que era nuestro destino...él fue nuestro amante y cuando nos tuvo donde quiso, nos quito a nuestro verdadero amor.

Bo sintió que las nauseas la llenaban, Rainer, su supuesto amante era el asesino de Lauren, su verdadero amor y todo era su culpa. Ahora podía sentir exactamente porque necesitaba estar sedada todo el tiempo ya que ella misma se sentía cada vez más y más perdiendo el control.

-Entonces...-murmuro Bo-...Lauren esta muerta por...¿por mí?

-Eso es...-dijo la Bo del futuro-...es nuestra culpa.

Bo suspiró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con las lágrimas cayendo una tras otra por sus mejillas. Ella era la causa y nada podría borrar eso excepto que cambiaran las cosas.

Y ella podía cambiarlas, solo tenía que volver a su tiempo y decirle a Lauren lo que su corazón acababa de reconocer en ese momento, cuando la había perdido.

La amaba a ella y solo a ella y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Bo?

-¿BoBo?

Las dos se giraron a mirar a sus respectivas Kenzi quienes estaban paradas en la puertas mirandolas un tanto preocupadas.

-Kenzi...

-Dyson...nuestro Dyson ha llamado-dijo la Kenzi del futuro-. Dice que...que quiere vernos.

-¿Quiere verme?-pregunto la Bo del futuro al sorprendida.

-No lo se, solo se que ha dicho que quiere vernos a todos-dijo la Kenzi del futuro-. Quizá incluso pueda encontrar la manera de llamar a Tamsin pero de momento...

-Esta bien...-susurro la Bo del futuro-...será mejor afrontar esto ahora.

-¿Podrás?-pregunto la Kenzi del futuro.

-No lo se, estoy demasiado cansada para estar fuera de control ahora mismo pero si pasa...sédame-susurro la Bo del futuro.

-Claro...-susurro la Kenzi del futuro.

Mientras tanto, Bo se acercó a Kenzi quien la abrazó mirando a sus futuras ayudarse en lo parecía la primera vez en meses, con movimientos torpes y confusos por lo que las dos amigas se abrazaron fuertemente y se miraron, incapaces de poner en palabras lo que sentían en aquel momento.

-¿Donde quiere vernos?-murmuro la Bo del futuro.

-En el mausoleo...-susurro la Kenzi del futuro.

La Bo del futuro la miro sorprendida antes de mirar al suelo y en ese momento, tanto Bo como Kenzi sintienron que el torrente de emociones no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>Toma dosis de verdades, próximo cap. ¡volvemos a Lauren y al presente! Como siempre gracias y espero reviews que sabeis que me encantan.

Sois los mejores!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Rainer, The Train and The Doctor**

Lauren apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la mano de Rainer antes de que él la cogiera pero aún así él no tardó mucho en atraparla a lo que la doctora solo pudo contestar de una manera.

Asestándole una patada en la entre pierna.

-Mira colega, no se quien eres pero no me gustas un pelo-dijo Lauren alejándose de él.

-Soy el guardián del tren, el demonio del rey oscuro-dijo Rainer.

-Vale, me queda claro que no eres de los buenos-murmuro Lauren.

-No para tí. Voy a matarte y luego poseeré a la reina-dijo Rainer lentamente-. No podrás evitarlo.

En ese momento Lauren se alegró de que Krampus se hubiera llevado a Bo y a los demás de allí porque así Rainer no podría encontrarlos, era una ventaja sobre él y la verdad, ella estaba agradecida al viejo fae por ello.

-Me parece que no, tío.

Rainer intentó cogerla de nuevo pero Lauren se escabulló y corrió fuera de casa y hasta su coche en el cuál se subió intentando huir de aquel maniaco que saltó desde el balcón de su casa hasta su coche destrozando la parte delantera.

_Genial..._

-No es nada personal-dijo Rainer-. Son simples ordenes.

-Pues podrías rebatirlas, ¿o es que no tienes personalidad?-contestó Lauren antes de poder detenerse.

Rainer pareció detenerse el tiempo suficiente para que Lauren pudiera salir del coche y salir corriendo, una estupidez si tenía en cuenta que ella era humana y él debía ser fae o algo por ese estilo pero...¿que más podía hacer? Estaba completamente a su merced.

_O quizá no..._

Tocó sus bolsillos a la carrera esperando que por algún milagro llevara alguna de sus inyecciones encontrando una de ellas, solo una en su bolsillo izquierdo por lo que supo que era su oportunidad.

La única que tendría aunque era algo envenenada ya que para poder administrarle esta inyección necesitaba que él se acercara a ella.

Y eso solo podía significar algo que podía no ser muy bueno para ella.

-De perdidos al río-murmuro Lauren para si misma.

Cogió su teléfono todavía corriendo, necesitaba que pasara lo que pasara alguien se hiciera cargo de ella y de este idiota si ella fallaba y solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacerlo que, además, quisiera ayudarla en estos momentos.

-¿Lo?

-Bruce, necesito que escuches atentamente y hagas lo que diga-dijo Lauren rápidamente.

-¡Doctora! ¡No lo hagas más dificil!-grito Rainer.

-¿Lauren estas bien?

-Escuchame, hay un tipo intentando matarme y no tengo tiempo, ven a mi calle y haz lo que tengas que hacer pero hagas lo que hagas, no lo mates si sigo con vida-intentó explicar Lauren rápidamente.

-Voy para allí, doc. Ten cuidado-dijo Bruce.

Lauren agradeció que Bruce estuviera de su lado porque era el mejor en guardar secretos y en no hacer preguntas, realmente era un amigo en el que confiar y estaba segura de cumpliría sus deseos a la perfección.

Colgó el teléfono, paró de correr y se giro, mirando a Rainer correr tras ella invocando una daga en el mismo momento que ella se detuvo y saltando para atraparla.

-Ahí vamos...-susurro Lauren.

Preparó su inyección y, en el momento que él tocó su hombro y bajo su daga hasta su pecho ella le clavó la daga cayendo los dos al suelo con fuerza mientras, a lo lejos, el sonido de una harley devilson sonaba anunciando la llegada del ogro fae amigo de la doctora.

Aunque quizá, ya era demasiado tarde.

Bruce llegó tan solo unos minutos después ya que siempre le gustaba estar cerca de Lauren por si algo pasaba. No era que no creyera en ella o que la considerara débil, a sus ojos de ogro todos eran más débiles, pero el problema con Lauren era que era humana y él siempre se había sentido especialmente protector con ellos.

Le pasó con Kenzi y ahora con Lauren.

Bajó de la moto dando dos zancadas hasta el cuerpo caído de la doctora quien parecía inconsciente pero todavía respiraba para alivio del fae oscuro quien miro su herida en el hombro donde todavía tenía clavado el puñal y suspiró antes de sacarlo y taponarle la herida con un trozo de tela que tenía en el manillar de su moto.

-Tranquila, doc. Te pondrás bien-susurro Bruce.

A Lauren le castañeaban los dientes y eso era preocupante por eso Bruce sabia que tenía que llevarla al centro médico lo antes posible. Suerte para él, Evony estaba de viaje y tardaría todavía semanas en volver por lo que tenía via libre para este asunto que cada vez le resultaba más y más raro.

Miró delante suya el cuerpo del hombre que debía ser el atacante de Lauren ya que tenía su inyección en el cuello y se sintió tentado a matarlo pero luego recordó las palabras de Lauren y se contuvo, queriendo hacer caso de lo que la doctora le había pedido.

-Ven aquí...-susurro cogiendo el cuerpo de Rainer.

Lo puso de mala manera en la moto y lo ató, asegurándose de que no pudiera moverse hasta que llegaran casa para luego volver a Lauren y tomarla en sus brazos con cuidado mientras subía a la moto y se acomodaba para ir a la clínica donde tratarían a Lauren de esa puñalada.

-Bo...-murmuro Lauren.

-Duerme, Lauren-susurro Bruce-. Descansa.

Y así lo hizo, dejando que el cansacio tomara su cuerpo mientras él encendía el motor y salía de aquel lugar preguntándose donde narices podía estar la sucubo ahora y porque no estaba allí, con Lauren.

Porque, como de costumbre, Lauren tenía que hacer estas cosas sola.

**-Always By Your Side-**

_Dos horas más tarde, Clinica privada Marquise..._

Cuando Lauren despertó, el dolor increíble en su hombro no la dejó respirar pero cogió aire y lentamente dejó que pasara durante unos momentos hasta que pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para reconocer que estaba en una de las clínicas privadas de Evony, La Marquise y que Bruce estaba a su lado.

-Buenas tardes, doc. Ya era hora de que despertaras-dijo el ogro.

-Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera-murmuro Lauren ajustando la mirada.

-Desde anoche-dijo Bruce-. Y tranquila, tenemos a tu amigo restringido, atado y sedado desde que que llegue con vosotros.

Lauren asintió lentamente recordando a Rainer, el tipo que el rey oscuro había mandado a matarla y luego estiró la mano cogiendo la de Bruce para conectar su mirada con la de él.

-Necesito que vuelvas a casa y me traigas un libro con una portada completamente negra y letras en oro, debe estar encima de mi cama-dijo Lauren-. Ese tío tiene que ser alguien de ahí.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Bruce.

-Si, ve-dijo Lauren.

Bruce asintió mientras Lauren se quedaba sola en su cuarto, pensativa. Todo este lio del rey oscuro, Rainer, Krampus y Bo y los otros la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa y necesitaba respuestas.

Unas que solo parecía poder sacar ahora de Rainer.

-Tengo que ir...-murmuro la doctora.

Apartó las sabanas y bajó de la cama sintiendo rápidamente su debilidad aunque pudo sostenerse con la ayuda de la pared y dando pequeños pasos hasta que una enfermera la detuvo justo en la puerta.

-Doctora Lewis, debería descansar...

-Estoy bien, Sally. Necesito ir a ver al hombre que vino conmigo.

-¿El loco?-pregunto la enfermera-. No creo que sea buena idea, esta gritando y llamando su nombre.

-Sally, estaré bien, llevame con él-insistió Lauren.

-¿Esta segura?-pregunto la mujer algo insegura.

-Segurísima...vamos-dijo Lauren.

La enfermera asintió lentamente y ayudo a Lauren a llegar a la zona donde estaba Rainer. Era una de las zonas donde se mantenían a los faes con problemas psiquiátricos y por eso quizá Lauren se sintió algo más segura sabiendo que por lo menos él no podría moverse por mucho que lo intentara.

-Déjame sola-dijo Lauren cuando llegaron a su habitación.

-Doctora...

-Sally, por favor-pidió Lauren.

La enfermera asintió de nuevo abriendo la puerta para dejar a Lauren pasar antes de marcharse y dejar a la doctora quien recibió la mirada furiosa de Rainer cuando este la vio entrando.

-Perra...

-Intentaste matarme, ¿que esperabas?

-No soy yo-gruño Rainer cuyos ojos brillaban continuamente-...es él.

-El rey oscuro...

-¡Si!-grito Rainer quien ahora parecía agonicamente furioso-. ¡No me deja tranquilo! ¡Tengo que hacer esto! ¡Tengo que matarte!

-¿Porque?

-¡Por la reina! ¡Su hija!

_Bo, perfecto..._

-¿Y que tengo que ver en esto?-pregunto Lauren decidiendo presionar un poco más al ver que él estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Porque eres luz, solo el corazón o la luz de la reina pueden detenerlo-dijo Rainer-. Él hará que el corazón se separe de ella y yo...

-¿Tu destruirás la luz?-pregunto Lauren mirando al suelo.

Como un puzzle las piezas encajaban. Si lo que el padre de Bo quería era a ella y su lado humano era la que la mantenía lejos de él entonces debían separar a quien la ataba a su humanidad para tenerla bajo su control.

Resumiendo, Kenzi, quien sería su corazón y ella, quien sería su luz.

-Como separaría a su corazón de ella.

-Su corazón cree que soy malo pero simplemente estoy maldito-dijo Rainer-. Y él puede jugar con eso.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Lauren.

-Él me hizo algo para que Bo se enamore de mi nada más verme-djio Rainer quien cambió su mirada a una de pena y dolor-. No puedes evitarlo y en cuanto me vea, ella tampoco podrá controlarlo, su padre la tendrá en su mano entonces, yo solo soy un maldito peón para sus planes, nada más.

Y entonces Lauren supo que Rainer no era más que un objeto, su mirada perdida y apenada era casi tan transparente como la que ella había tenido siendo esclava del Ash de la luz durante varios años lo que significaba que por mucho que quisiera odiarlo, no podía.

Aparentemente se parecía más a ella de lo que imaginaba y eso, solo significaba más problemas para ella.

Más de los que quizá podía controlar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>Ahora si, todo bien. Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Me, Myself and The Other One**

El lugar elegido para la reunión, donde estaba Lauren era uno de esos lugares que transmitía paz y te hacía creer en que el mundo todavía era un lugar bueno, o eso pensaba Bo a medida que ella y Kenzi se acercaban a donde había ya un largo grupo de gente que pudo reconocer como Dyson, Hale, Trick y sus versiones futuras.

-Chicos...-saludó la Kenzi del futuro.

Todos le sonrieron tímidamente menos el Hale del futuro que miró al suelo al mismo tiempo que ella haciendo a Hale y Kenzi mirarse confundidos por lo que podía haber pasado entre ellos en estos meses tan malos para todos.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?

La mordaz pregunta del Dyson del futuro no pasó de largo para nadie. Los del futuro, Bo incluida intentaron ignorarlo pero el resto no entendía nada por lo que decidieron aclarar las cosas antes de dar cualquier otro paso al frente.

-A ver...vamos por partes-dijo Bo señalando entre su futuro y el futuro Dyson-. ¿Que pasó con vosotros?

-¿Porque lo preguntas? Mira un reflejo de tu vida, Bo-gruño el Dyson del futuro-. Siempre incapaz de decidir...

-Y tu siempre incapaz de dar media vuelta-intervino la futura Bo.

-¡No me acuses de eso!-grito Dyson-. Pensé que eras el amor de mi vida, por un tiempo lo fuiste...

-Tú fuiste quien dejó escapar a Tamsin por idiota-dijo la Bo del futuro-. Incluso después de que yo perdiera a Lauren, especialmente después de que la perdiera...

El lobo del Dyson futuro apareció al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la sucubo de la Bo del futuro pero, por suerte, Dyson y Bo pudieron detenerlos colocándose cada uno delante de su otro yo para tomar sus atenciones.

-Tranquilo...-susurro Dyson.

-¡Lauren era como una hermana, Bo y siempre te amó!-rugió Dyson-. ¿¡Y que hiciste tú!? ¡La dejaste morir a manos de tu flamante destino! ¡Nos dejaste a todos por ese tipo y ahora Tamsin pelea contra su ejercito!

-¿¡Crees que no lo se!?-grito la Bo del futuro.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras la Bo del futuro caminaba hacia el gran mármol delante de ellos y caía de rodillas al suelo acariciando el nombre dorado de Lauren Lewis mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la cara y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

-¡Lo siento tanto!-lloró Bo-. ¡Fui una estúpida! Nunca, nunca, debí dejar que la oscuridad me poseyera por él y me hiciera creer lo que no era, Dyson. Os dejé a todos, a ti, a Trick, a Hale, a Tamsin, a Kenzi quien a pesar de todo sigue conmigo incluso jugandose su matrimonio y a Lauren...dios, deje a Lauren y ella murió sin saber lo mucho que la amaba...y que la amo.

Su llanto hizo que todos miraran al suelo dejando a la sucubo sacar su dolor en forma de lágrimas por todos aquellos meses que no había podido decir nada.

Entonces Bo se acercó a ella mirándola antes de estirar su mano para tocar las letras pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarla su yo futura la detuvo, mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

-Si lo tocas, verás que fue lo que pasó-susurro la Bo del futuro.

Por un momento no quiso, por un momento pensó que quizá lo mejor era no ver nada, volver a su tiempo y arreglar lo que fuera que había pasado pero a la vez sabía que no tenía opciones, quería saber que había pasado.

Necesitaba saber que había hecho para poder arreglarlo.

A su lado, Dyson, Trick, Hale y Kenzi la rodearon para seguirla cuando una luz los inundó mostrando a Tamsin, quien volvía con una serena mirada y una nueva compañera que hizo al Dyson futuro temblar de arriba abajo.

-¿Tamsin?-susurro el Dyson del futuro.

-Dyson...-murmuro la Tamsin del futuro-. Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo, Tamsin.

La valkyria asintió acercándose sin decir ni una palabra a nadie hasta ponerse al lado de Dyson y cogerle la mano que él apretó con cariño haciendo sonreír a sus futuros con nostalgia.

-Os esperaremos aquí-dijo la Tamsin del futuro.

Y dicho aquello, todos tocaron la espalda de Bo mientras ella tocaba el nombre de Lauren y, con una luz, desaparecieron dejando a sus versiones futuras reunidas otra vez cara a cara.

-¿Tienes whisky?-pregunto la Tamsin del futuro al Trick del futuro.

-Claro, en el Dal-dijo él.

-Entonces vamos, creo que todos vamos a necesitar un copa-dijo ella serenamente.

Todos caminaron lejos del lugar dando una mirada a la tumba menos la Bo del futuro, quien miró el nombre de la mujer que tardó demasiado en amar y acarició su nombre con adoración.

-Te amo, Lauren-susurró.

Y esa, era la única verdad que, pasará lo que pasará, iba a prevalecer siempre en su corazón.

**-Always By Your Side-**

La luz los transportó a una especie de cueva donde rápidamente se localizaron a ellos mismos. A un lado estaban Bo y un hombre y al otro, Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, Hale, Trick y Lauren, mirando a Bo con miedo y preocupación.

-Bo, tienes que escucharme...-susurraba Lauren estirando su mano para tocarla.

-¡No! ¡Porque no puedes entender que lo quiero y que esta es la única manera!-grito Bo separándose de ella.

Lauren la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo algo dentro de la Bo que había venido con la luz se rompiera. Sus palabras acababan de dañarla, lo sabía pero aún así su otro yo no parecía darse cuenta.

-¡BoBo! ¡Tienes que alejarte de él!-grito Kenzi.

-Bo, vuelve aquí-suplicó Dyson.

-¡Callaos!-grito Bo.

Su grito soltó un golpe de energía que los tiró a todos al suelo mientras se giraba para tomar la mano de Rainer quien los miró casi con pena, como si realmente él no quisiera hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-Bo, quizá...-susurro él.

-No...ellos...ellos no lo entienden-dijo Bo quien ni siquiera podía mirarlos.

Había usado sus poderes contra ellos, contra su familia y aunque se arrepentía de ello no podía dejar de pensar que era lo que necesitaba. Estaba cansada de que todos intentarán decirle que hacer, que sentir y Rainer parecía darle esa libertad que ninguno de ellos podía darle.

Y además...necesitaba olvidar.

-Muy bien-suspiró Rainer.

Los dos se giraron a la estatua de un caballo oscuro delante de ellos listos para firmar su unión cuando, de repente, una oscuridad comenzó a envolverlos al mismo tiempo que su grupo los miraba desde el suelo.

Y mientras, Bo y los demás, quienes estaban reviviendo los últimos momentos de Lauren vieron el miedo y la determinación en los ojos de la doctora cuando se levantó y echó a correr, separando a Bo de la oscuridad y lanzandola con el grupo al mismo tiempo que Rainer cogía su brazo y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

-No...-susurro la Bo que había venido de la luz mirando la escena.

Era la misma que en su sueño y ella ya había visto como acababa. Sintió que su corazón se le encogía en el pecho, su rabia y su desesperación brotaban de ella en ondas deseando detener este momento y salvar a Lauren.

Pero no podía, porque estaba en una memoria y esto no era real.

-¡Lauren!-grito la Bo que estaba en el suelo con el resto de su familia.

Lauren la miró mientras Rainer sonreía, sus ojos eran completamente negros y su pose era de superioridad frente a su rival, no quedaba nada del hombre que se había mostrado tímidamente ante ellos.

-Eres demasiado ingenua para ser la próxima reina...

-¡No!

-Di adiós...

El grito que siguió a la introducción de la espada silenció cualquier otro rastro de batalla que estuviera ocurriendo en aquel lugar al mismo tiempo que Bo veía su cuerpo caer al suelo con pesadez...sin vida...

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la carcajada oscura de Rainer y el rugido pesado de Dyson quien junto con Hale, Trick y Tamsin lanzaron sus mejores ataques contra él, enzarzándose en una batalla campal llena de venganza e instintos asesinos.

Mientras tanto, Bo se arrastró al cuerpo de Lauren tomándola en sus brazos y mirando a Kenzi, quien se unió a ella poco después mirando entre la sucubo y la doctora con los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa.

-¿Bo?-susurro Kenzi.

-¿Porque?-susurro Bo mirando a Lauren de nuevo mientras temblaba y respiraba con dificultad-. ¿Porque has hecho esto, Lauren? ¿Porque?

Kenzi no necesitaba respuestas y estaba segura que Bo tampoco. Lauren lo había hecho por amor, a pesar de todo y de todos, el último sacrificio que podía hacer por Bo, por salvarla de su padre.

-Lauren...eh, cariño...vamos, vamos...-susurro Bo cerrando los ojos mientras pegaba su frente a la de Lauren-. Lo siento yo no...yo no se...

-Bo...no puede oirte-susurro Kenzi con la voz entre cortada por sus propias lágrimas.

Bo levantó la mirada hasta ella entonces, negando con su cabeza mientras intentaba mover el cuerpo de Lauren para hacer que despertara. Ella solo necesitaba que Lauren hiciera un gesto, algo para poder traerla de vuelta pero a medida que los minutos pasaban Lauren continuó inmóvil y nada de lo que pudiera hacer iba a hacer que volviera.

_¿Como se siente perderla, estúpida?_

La pregunta resonó con fuerza en la mente de las dos Bo quienes miraban el cuerpo de la doctora con lágrimas en los ojos cuando, de repente, algo distrajo a la Bo que viajó en el tiempo y vio a Rainer lanzando a todos sus amigos al suelo mientras caminaba hacia ella lentamente.

-Ven, Bo. Sigamos con lo nuestro-susurro Rainer con una sonrisa oscura y siniestra.

La voz hizo que la mirada de la Bo que sostenía a Lauren se volviera azul mientras la sucubo dejaba a la doctora en el suelo cariñosamente y se levantaba colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kenzi.

-Protegela mientras termino con esto-murmuro a la humana.

Kenzi asintió y Bo caminó a Rainer. Tanta furia en su interior, tantas cosas que acababa de entender tan tarde, tanto amor que le llenaba el corazón por Lauren quien yacía muerta a pocos metros de ella.

Y él, el causante, delante de ella.

-Esto se acabó, padre-gruño Bo.

Extendió sus manos lanzando a Rainer por los aires una y otra vez al tiempo que lágrimas brillantes azules caían por sus mejillas. El dolor en su corazón era insostenible y la parte de ella que siempre había sido dependiente de Lauren clamaba venganza, tanto y tan dura que ella no podía hacer otra cosa que hacer caso a ese deseo.

-Bo...vamos...tu querías venir-dijo Rainer levantando una mano para atraerla hacia él.

-Pues ya no...

Usó su energía para acercarse y cuando estuvo cerca le asestó una patada que lo arrodilló en el suelo dándole la oportunidad de cogerle del pelo para que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Hazlo, Bo-susurro Rainer quien había recuperado su color de ojos habitual-...acaba con esto, por favor.

Ella lo miró un solo segundo antes de asentir y acercar sus labios a los de él y absorber su energía lentamente haciéndolo no solo sufrir a él si no también a su padre quien salió de su cuerpo en forma de humo negro y desapareció en el templo sin dejar rastro al mismo tiempo que Bo finalmente soltaba el cuerpo sin vida de Rainer.

-BoBo...-susurro Kenzi.

Bo caminó lentamente y tambaleándose hasta donde estaba su mejor amiga y su verdadero amor cayendo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que Kenzi la cogía entre sus brazos y besaba su cabeza, tratando de darle la fuerza que sabía que iba a necesitar.

Porque, mirando a su alrededor, supo que la muerte de Lauren Lewis se había llevado una parte de ellos también.

Mientras tanto, otra luz apareció detrás de los viajeros del tiempo que les hizo volver esta vez al Dal, donde sus versiones futuras los esperaban preocupados por sus reacciones y con un nuevo integrante entre ellos.

-Krampus...-susurro Trick.

-Bueno, ahora que sabéis lo que pasará si continuáis haciendo el idiota, ¿que tal si veis su legado y entendéis de una buena vez lo que significa ser una familia antes de volver y evitar que todo esto pase?-dijo el viejo fae.

Y esta vez, en vez de recibir miradas extrañas o insultos, todo lo que tuvo fueron miradas cargadas de esperanza sobre lo que acababa de decir sabiendo que eso era todo lo que querían hacer.

Evitar este futuro, a toda costa.

**AN:**Bueno pues ya sabemos lo que pasó, cosa que no quiere decir que no pase o pase de forma distinta, claro...Como siempre, esperando vuestras opiniones y como siempre, gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: The Temple Of The Evil Horse**

Lo primero que había hecho Bruce al volver de la casa de Lauren fue buscar a la doctora pero para su sorpresa, ella no estaba allí y después de mucho preguntar, se sintió furioso al abrir la puerta de la habitación del tipo que había estado a punto de matarla, listo para atacar si Lauren estaba en algún peligro.

-Entonces...dices que crees que de alguna manera estoy contrarrestando su energía oscura-comentó Lauren.

-Eso creo porque desde que estoy contigo no siento su oscuridad-dijo Rainer-. Aunque creo que tu influencia viene lentamente, casi como la suya pero claro, tu eres luz.

Bruce casi sintió que su boca caía al suelo al ver la mirada de Lauren pegada al suelo como si sintiera algo de vergüenza por el cumplido. Esa imagen era lo último que el ogro esperaba teniendo en cuenta como los había encontrado horas antes, cuando aquel tipo había querido matar a Lauren.

_Quien los entiende..._

-Lauren...

-Ya era hora, Bruce-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa-. ¿Trajiste el libro?

-Si...aquí esta...

Lauren cogió el libro y comenzó a mirar a través de las páginas hasta llegar a una de ellas mirando entre ella y Rainer como si intentara averiguar que podía relacionarlas entre sí.

-¿Doc?-pregunto Bruce.

-¿A que eres este?-pregunto Lauren.

Giró el libro y lo miro señalando la imagen de una cara que era igual a la de Rainer pero distinta a la vez, en el libro parecía más una bestia que una persona. Rainer la miró avergonzado y Bruce casi aguanto las ganas de apartar a Lauren de aquel tipo mientras lo miraba con rabia.

-Si...hace mucho fui un comandante más del rey oscuro, el mejor decía-contó Rainer-. Pero luego me transformó en la bestia y el rey de la sangre me encerró en el tren oscuro dejandome a merced de ese monstruo hasta que él me ha dado permiso para venir aquí, a por tí, doctora.

-Así que eres otra victima más del rey oscuro al final-murmuro Lauren más para si misma que para Rainer.

-Podría ser pero no merezco vivir más que él...las cosas que hecho bajo su mano-murmuro Rainer-. Tienes que matarme, Lauren, esa es la mejor manera de salvarme ahora.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, ella no quería llegar a ese final pero no dudaría en hacerlo si no le quedaba más remedio. Miró a Bruce quien parecía dispuesto a llevar a cabo el asesinato y lo detuvo con una mano mientras suspiraba, maldiciendo interiormente a su corazón por esa compasión que un día de estos la iba a terminar matando.

-Es pronto para hablar de nada-dijo Lauren mirando el libro de nuevo-. Háblame de ese tren.

-Es un tren dominado por oscuridad y el rey oscuro. Solo las almas que él elija pueden viajar allí y viven bajo su sombra, esperando a sus ordenes que se deben cumplir sin una objeción-contó Rainer.

-Pero tu no lo has hecho-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

-No soy yo, eres tú-dijo la bestia-. De no ser por tu luz estarías muerta y yo de vuelta en el tren. Tú eres la magia, doc.

Lauren se sonrojó y Bruce sonrió por primera vez en todo el día haciendo a Rainer sentirse más cómodo consigo mismo cuando, de repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo que antes no había pensado.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó mirando directamente a Lauren.

-El padre de tu jefe se los llevó, iba a hacer algo para ayudarlos-contó Lauren quien luego miró preocupada de nuevo al libro-. Por el momento no podemos hacer más que esperar.

-¿Los quieres no?-pregunto Rainer en un susurro-. Amas a Bo pero también quieres al resto.

-Es una estupidez y ni siquiera se porque lo hago pero si...tienes razón-murmuro Lauren quien señaló con su dedo una de las páginas del libro y luego lo giro de nuevo a Rainer-. ¿Este es tu tren?

-Si...¿porque?

-Porque esta conectado a una cueva...la cueva del caballo maldito, Pyrripus-dijo Lauren lentamente.

Y entonces tanto la doctora como los dos fae comprendieron que ese debía ser su siguiente objetivo en la búsqueda de una manera de terminar con todo este mal lo antes posible.

Estaban llegando hasta él, podía sentirlo tan claro como podía sentir que su hija ya no estaba en este plano gracias a su padre. Al principio había rabiado por pensar que iba a estropear sus planes pero luego se dio cuenta que, teniendo a Rainer y a Lauren aquí, todo podía seguir siendo tal y como él planeaba.

_-Ven, ven, luz del sol..._-cantó con una sonrisa.

Ella era su mayor enemiga para conquistar lo que una vez había perdido. Existían pocos humanos con su tipo de luz y, por desgracia para él, las dos eran muy cercanas a lo que él necesitaba para reinar.

Pero eran humanas, lo que era una ventaja.

_-...una brilla, la otra no. El eclipse llegará y la luz se tapará..._-siguió cantando.

Podía matar a la luz del amor, la que significaba eternidad y pasión consiguiendo así que su hija perdiera gran parte de su fuerza de resistencia y cuanto a la luz de amistad, la que nunca perdería incluso en el peor momento, su corazón...bueno, podía apartarla de Bo sacando a relucir lo peor de ellas.

Todo era cuestión de dar un paso en el camino cada vez.

Sonrió moviendo su mano para mostrar la imagen de la doctora, junto a Rainer y a Bruce llegando a su cueva, como ella lo llamaba y su templo, como él quería que lo llamara. Los tres iban con la esperanza de detenerlo sin imaginar que solo estaban frente a su culminación como dueño y señor de las tinieblas.

Porque...¿como iba a poder la luz controlar a la oscuridad en su terreno?

-_Ven, ven, luz del sol..._

**-Always By Your Side-**

Entró en la cueva con Rainer delante de ella y Bruce detrás pensando que quizá había sido mala idea traer a la bestia con ellos a pesar de que Rainer era el único que podía conocer los problemas a los que podían enfrentarse una vez en este territorio.

-¿Como vas?-pregunto a Rainer.

-Bien. Tranquila, tu luz sigue muy presente en mí-dijo Rainer.

Para asegurarse de que esto era así, Lauren tomó su mano y los dos, con Bruce detrás de ellos caminaron al centro de la cueva donde una especie de templo los esperaba desprendiendo una leve luz azul en su cima.

-Mierda...-murmuro Rainer.

-¿Que?

-Es el rey oscuro...

Lauren miró delante de ella cuando, de repente, la luz brilló algo más fuerte y sintió como si se quedara sin aire al tiempo que escuchaba una fuerte voz en su mente.

_Vaya, vaya..._

Era un susurro incitador y peligroso muy parecido al que Bo solía usar cuando quería atraer a alguien por lo que Lauren supo que este era el rey oscuro, el padre de la mujer que amaba.

-Rainer...

-Bloquealo-susurro la bestia quien parecía respirar algo más pesadamente.

Bruce se colocó delante de ellos dispuesto a protegerlos de algún ataque cuando, de repente la luz de lo alto del templo brilló con más fuerza soltando dos látigos que agarraron tanto a Rainer como a Lauren del cuello mientras el ogro solo podía mirar con sorpresa y confusión.

-¡Lauren!

-¡Bruce! ¡Vete!-grito la doctora a media voz.

Bruce intentó llegar hasta ellos pero antes de poder coger a ninguno los látigos se recogieron llevándose a sus presas dentro del templo mientras el ogro gruñía de rabia y golpeaba el suelo con sus fuertes puños.

-¡Joder!-grito Bruce.

_¿Te aburres, ogro?_

Las palabras sonaron en su mente haciendolo mirar al templo de nuevo cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y, para sorpresa de Bruce, la tierra comenzó a abrirse para mostrar a los soldados que estaban esforzándose por salir de la superficie superandolo rápidamente en número.

-Genial...

-¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar!-gritaban los soldados al tiempo que lo rodeaban.

_Espero que te diviertas con este regalo, Bruce..._

Bruce quiso gritar en frustración mientras miraba como los soldados lo rodeaban y él no podía huir por ningún lado. Esto había sido una muy mala idea pero no podía hacer otra cosa que pelear y esperar que algo o alguien lo salvara de una muerte inminente.

-Vale...vamos a ello-susurro dejando escapar un suspiro.

Se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró al suelo frotándose las manos mientras se preparaba, ya que no podía salir, ni esquivarlos iba a enfrentarse a ellos y si conseguía salir vivo, entonces...entonces buscaría la manera de ver como salían ahora de este problema que acababa de llegar, al parecer, para quedarse.

**-Always By Your Side-**

Lauren despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible mientras enfocaba su mirada y se fijaba en sus alrededores que la sorprendieron por su aspecto antiguo y sus ventanas enormes y desde las que podía ver como se movían.

-¿Nos movemos?-pregunto a nadie en particular.

-Lauren...-escuchó que la llamaba Rainer.

La doctora movió su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos asustados y preocupados de la bestia quien se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Estamos en el tren oscuro-dijo él.

Lo que quería decir que estaban atrapados por el rey oscuro...simplemente genial.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: If She Could See Us Now**

Para Trick era extraño que su futuro lo llevara de vuelta al Dal, más aún cuando a parte de llevarlo allí lo guió hasta su despacho y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Porque estamos aquí?-pregunto Trick.

-Porque quiero que veas algo del trabajo de Lauren-dijo el Trick futuro-. Es una búsqueda que entre ella y ahora, Kenzi y yo hemos estado completado.

Tras decirle aquello sacó un libro de la parte secreta de su estantería y se lo tendió a Trick quien lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a observarlo quedándose impresionado por toda la investigación.

-Lauren...¿empezó esto?-preguntó Trick.

-Si...ella comenzó con esta enciclopedia fae. Hay tres tomos, faes de la luz, faes de la oscuridad...-comentó el Trick futuro antes de soltar una carcajada-...y la edición especial, faes no alineados.

Trick levantó la mirada mientras veía a su futuro sacar los otros dos tomos que comenzó a mirar con gran interés. Estaban muy detallados e incluso habían dibujos para describir mejor a los fae, era una verdadera colección rica en cultura y sabiduría que todos querían tener.

Y la tenía él, ¿como era posible?

-Lauren...cuando empezó esta investigación que ahora Kenzi y yo seguimos sabía que nunca podía completarla, moriría mucho antes de poder hacerlo-dijo el Trick futuro mirando al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. La escondió en un sitio donde esperaba que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera encontrarla si los Una Mens decidían ir a por ella y seguirla, Kenzi lo hizo y en ella había una pequeña nota y esto.

Le pasó la cajita y la nota a Trick quien la cogió entre sus manos y la abrió, leyendo palabras que aunque no eran nada del otro mundo, depositaban en él una confianza que él nunca le mostró a ella.

_Querido Trick,_

_Espero que este proyecto te ayude a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor y a la vez espero que te ayude a proteger mejor a Bo de ahora en adelante. Si aceptas un consejo, ve a su lado, no delante de ella, eso es lo que necesita._

_Además te dejo otro regalo, es una fórmula especial, Trick, así que no la uses de no ser totalmente necesario. Es la forma definitiva de volver a un humano fae y a un fae humano._

_Cuida de mi trabajo, es todo lo que te pido._

_Un abrazo,_

_Lauren._

En la cajita estaba solo una inyección con ese suero y Trick quedó impresionado al ver que su trabajo, toda la vida de Lauren estaba seguramente en sus manos...y ella se lo había dado voluntariamente.

-Kenzi me lo trajo después de leerlo y, la verdad, solo entonces fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con ella-dijo el Trick del futuro-. Pero tienes que saber que esto no lo hizo en ningún caso solo por los faes o por el futuro...

-No-dijo Trick-...esto lo hizo por Bo.

-Eso es y solo por eso ya le debo más de lo que algún día podría expresar-finalizó el Trick del futuro.

Trick lo entendió en ese momento. Lauren le había cedido su trabajo para salvar a Bo, siempre por Bo y entonces pudo ver la verdad del amor de la humana por la sucubo mientras sentía su injusticia con ella golpearlo en la cara.

Demasiado tarde, como todo en su vida.

El Hale del futuro decidió llevar a su yo pasado a un lugar especial para él. Tenía muchos recuerdos de este sitio y quería mostrarle a su otro yo que parte había jugado Lauren en ese momento que nunca olvidaría.

-¿Mi casa de campo?-pregunto Hale mientras se dirigían a jardín.

-El lugar donde me casé con Kenzi-murmuro el Hale del futuro antes de detenerse delante de un claro-. ¿Y sabes quien me ayudo con la boda?

No tuvo que pensar demasiado para sacar su propia conclusión.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Hale.

-Lauren...mientras Bo no era Bo y Kenzi estaba demasiado ocupada buscando a su amiga, yo tenía que preparar la boda y Lauren se cruzó en mi camino de casualidad ayudándome a crear la mejor boda del siglo.-dijo el Hale del futuro con una sonrisa.

Hale no entendía nada, él y Lauren no se llevaban necesariamente mal pero sus últimos recuerdos no eran muy buenos teniendo en cuenta que él había sido Ash y había tratado a Lauren casi tan mal como los anteriores.

Había sido muy injusto y aunque seguro que ella tenía cosas que decirle, su yo futuro le estaba contando que dejó sus cosas atrás para ayudarlo.

-¿Como te ayudó?-preguntó.

-Siendo Lauren-dijo el Hale del futuro-. Para el tiempo que le conté la boda, la invité y le dije mis problemas para organizarla ella ya había llamado a dos agencias para ayudarme.

Hale sonrió, era tan típico de Lauren tener contactos en todos lados que no le sorprendía nada que ella le hubiera quitado todo el peso de encima con esa mente brillante que siempre mostraba.

-¿Fue bonita?-pregunto Hale.

-La mejor y Kenzi estaba preciosa-murmuro el Hale futuro-. Nos casamos poco antes de que estallara toda esta guerra y Lauren...

-Entiendo...¿y ahora?-pregunto Hale.

El Hale del futuro miró su anillo acariciandolo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y mirar a su yo pasado con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Ahora, todo esta en vuestras manos-dijo el Hale del futuro.

Y Hale no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

**-Always By Your Side-**

La Tamsin del futuro paseó de la mano del Dyson del futuro mientras sus respectivos pasados caminaban detrás de ellos, uno al lado del otro y mirándose algo confundidos.

-No esteis tan extrañados-dijo la Tamsin del futuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, es...complicado-murmuro Tamsin.

-¿Complicado?-pregunto Dyson mirando entre la valkyria y sus futuro-. Tam, tu y yo no sentimos eso.

-Habla por ti-dijo la Tamsin del futuro.

Dyson se detuvo en seco mirando entre las dos Tamsin mientras su yo futuro rodaba sus ojos y lo golpeaba en el brazo, haciendo que lo mirara al tiempo que Tamsin pasaba a tener un bonito sonrojo y miraba al suelo escondiendo su vergüenza.

-Espera...-dijo Dyson volviendo a mirar a Tamsin-. Tamsin, ¿tú...?

-Cállate...-murmuro Tamsin.

Y eso fue suficiente declaración para él quien miro de nuevo a sus futuros que les estaban sonriendo al tiempo que se giraban para marcharse dejándolos a solas por primera vez desde que todo esto empezara y más confundidos que nunca.

-¿Porque no me has dicho nada?-pregunto Dyson tomando la mano de la valkyria.

-¿Tú que crees?-dijo Tamsin enfadada-. Vas todo el día babeando por Bo incluso en este futuro donde te diste cuenta de donde estaba cuando Lauren murió y te enteraste de que no eres el elegido de la gran sucubo. La verdad, sabiendo eso no tengo ganas de verme la cara de idiota mientras la primera persona de la que me enamoro me rechaza.

Dyson se quedó paralizado por su declaración dandole la oportunidad a Tamsin de marcharse tras sus futuros mientras él se quedaba allí, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido y con la mayor sonrisa de idiota que podía sentir en su cara.

Quien sabe, quizá no todo estaba perdido...

Kenzi entró de nuevo en la casa con su futuro yo. Dado que Hale estaba con el suyo y la futura Bo se había llevado a Bo a otro lugar ellas decidieron hablar un rato de lo que era la vida de la futura Kenzi, porque era lo que era y como llegó hasta aquí.

-Entonces...te convertiste en doctora tras la muerte de Lauren-dijo Kenzi sentándose en el sofá con su futuro frente a ella.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tras morir Lauren mi única preocupación fue Bo. Esa es una de las razones por las que me convertí en doctora y la otra...la otra fue que Lauren nos hizo herederas de todo, Kenzi-dijo su futuro-. Lauren nos dejó todo su material, su dinero, sus cosas a nosotras y a Bo. Estaba tan enfadada cuando me enteré-susurro su yo futura-. No quería tener nada de ella porque la quería fuera de mi sistema, no quería llorarla más y no quería ver a Bo más destrozada.

-Entiendo...-susurro Kenzi sabiendo que esa sería su reacción si eso pasara.

-Pero luego, al cabo del tiempo entendí que era lo que Lauren quería y que no tenía derecho a negarme a su deseo así que comencé a mirar sus libros, sus apuntes y...me volví una Hotpants.

Kenzi no se lo podía creer. Durante mucho tiempo Lauren y ella se habían odiado y, de hecho, ahora solo empezaban a conocerse y aún así, Lauren le había dejado todo a ella.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Kenzi más para si misma que para su futuro.

-Las inseguridades que teníamos hacia ella eran mentira, Kenzi-dijo su futuro-. Y quizá si hubiéramos entendido que ella quería ayudar más que robarnos a Bo hubiéramos podido conocerla mejor.

-Pero...pero dejarnos todo...

-Lauren tiene una peculiar manera de demostrar que confía en nosotras, ¿sabes?-dijo la Kenzi del futuro con una sonrisa-. Es como cuando ayudó a Hale a preparar nuestra boda.

-¿Hale? ¿Ella ayudó a Hale?-pregunto Kenzi con la boca abierta.

-Si, raro ¿eh?-rió la Kenzi del futuro-. Se encontraron, él le contó su problema y ella le ayudó, así, sin más. Aunque yo tengo una teoría sobre eso y es que lo hizo para vernos felices a nosotras lo que haría...

-...que Bo estuviera feliz, claro-dijo Kenzi mirándose las manos-. ¿Y ahora como es la vida?

-Dura-dijo la Kenzi del futuro-. Lauren no esta, Hale y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento y Bo...

-¿Bo?

-Bo nunca estará completa, Kenzi-susurro la Kenzi del futuro-. No sin Lauren...sin su escudo humano, por eso teneis que hacer lo posible por salvar a Lauren, para que todo esto...

-...no se cumplirá, Kenzi-prometió Kenzi-. Te lo prometo.

Y las dos sabían que cuando Kenzi Malikov hacía una promesa, la cumplía hasta su último aliento.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**No quería despedir el año sin desearos una grandisima entrada a este 2015 que os traiga lo mejor y que seáis muy, muy felices porque os lo merecéis de corazón.

Os quiero chicos, un saludo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: A Succubus In Love, Part 1**

Bo volvió a casa, o por lo menos a lo que debería ser la casa club donde la había llevado su yo futura. La verdad es que el estado del lugar le trajo lágrimas a los ojos porque este había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y ahora estaba derruido.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?

-Tú...yo...-susurro la Bo del futuro-. Tras perder a Lauren y matar a Rainer perdimos el control. Esa fue la primera vez que Kenzi tuvo que dormidos aunque en aquel momento, nos golpeó para dejarnos inconscientes.

-Vaya...-dijo Bo mirando sus manos.

-Nunca pensé que realmente iba a verla morir, con el tipo de vida que llevabamos debería haber sido yo-susurro la Bo del futuro.

Bo asintió porque ella sentía lo mismo. Nunca había creído que realmente podía sobrevivir a Kenzi o a Lauren por ser fae, con todas las cosas que pasaban alrededor de ella estaba segura de que caería defendiendo a su familia o en alguna batalla importante.

Y en vez de eso estaba allí, sola y obligada a una vida que podía ver que no quería seguir.

-No dejes que esto pase de verdad, Bo-dijo su futuro-. No dejes que Lauren se pierda, ¿me oyes? No seas estúpida para debatirte entre ella y Dyson cuando ya tienes una clara respuesta.

-Entiendo...-susurro Bo.

Y de verdad que lo hacía. Cuando había visto a Lauren caer al suelo después de que Rainer la matara ella misma había sentido como todo su mundo se caía a pedazos, como si no hubiera nada más en su mente que Lauren.

-¿Sabes que intentó prevenirme?-pregunto la Bo del futuro-. Vino a mi y me dijo quien era Rainer, lo que podía hacer y bajo el mando de quien estaba pero yo no le creí y le dije que la había elegido y le había roto el corazón cuando la verdad era que ella rompió con nosotras porque era incapaz de seguir viéndonos alejándonos de ella.

-¿Alejándonos de ella?-preguntó Bo.

-El amanecer, Dyson, Tamsin, los problemas para alimentarme de ellos en vez de hacerlo con fae que no conociéramos y la lista sigue, Bo-dijo su futuro yo-. Lauren no perdió la fe en nosotras nunca pero si lo hizo en nuestro amor por ella y eso, fue lo que hizo que se marchara al final.

Bo miró al suelo abrumada por su estupidez, ella pensaba que Lauren estaba agobiada por estar con una sucubo y el problema era mucho peor. Su problema no era su naturaleza si no como había manejado las cosas.

-No nos hagas perderla de nuevo para darnos cuenta de lo mucho que la amamos, Bo-dijo su futuro-. No puedes ni imaginar el dolor.

Tenía razón, no podía imaginarse el dolor aunque había visto a Lauren morir y había sentido su corazón romperse, pero esa Lauren no era su Lauren quien todavía estaba viva y en casa, con un poco de suerte, esperándola.

-No la voy a perder-prometió Bo-. No dejaré que le pase nada y voy a hacerla entender lo mucho que la amo.

-Eso es, diselo para que pueda ser feliz...para que podamos ser felices-dijo la Bo del futuro.

Bo asintió viendo casi un rayo de esperanza en su futuro mientras se daba cuenta de lo miserable que había parecido cuando la conoció. Aunque claro, tampoco le extrañaba, desde que Lauren y ella comenzaron su relación o incluso algo antes de eso, Bo había empezado a soñar con esa casa, esos niños y todo lo que siempre había querido tener.

Y siempre en sus sueños compartía su casa con Lauren.

Vio a su futuro caminar por la casa con una sonrisa de añoranza y sintió pena por aquella mujer que era ella misma. Había perdido a la mujer que amaba y todo se había destruido solo por su mala elección, ni siquiera sabía como lo había soportado.

-¿Donde puede estar?-escuchó que decía la Bo del futuro.

-¿Que buscas?-preguntó Bo.

-Mi colgante-dijo su futuro.

Entró en el que debía ser su cuarto y tras varios minutos de búsqueda, salió con la cajita blanca que Bo había encontrado con la nota de Lauren semanas atrás. Una cajita que tenía un colgante dentro y que Bo esperaba que fuera para ella aunque no estaba del todo segura.

-¿Es nuestro?-preguntó Bo.

-Lo es. Lauren lo dejó para nosotras antes de marcharse tras lo de Taft-susurro la Bo del futuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bo quiso llorar por el recuerdo. Otro momento más en el que la había abandonado a Lauren cuando ella los había protegido a pesar de todo.

No podía esperar el momento para volver a casa y expresar todo lo que este viaje le había enseñado en lo referente a su querida doctora.

Pero había algo que no podía dejar su mente, algo que tenía que saber porque sería importante para su futuro.

-Sobre Rainer...-comenzó Bo.

-Él no es malvado Bo, solo es un alma que nuestro padre poseyó para hacerle el trabajo sucio-dijo la Bo del futuro.

-Entiendo...

-No, Bo, no lo entiendes-dijo la Bo del futuro mirando al suelo-. Nuestro padre hizo algo, no se que fue y nos enamoramos de él. Fue casi como si dirigiera nuestros sentimiento usando la oscuridad que vive en nosotras.

-Pero yo amo a Lauren-dijo Bo.

-Por eso la eliminó, pero nunca se imaginaría que esa sería su mayor ventaja y su peor error.

-¿A que te refieres?

La Bo del futuro sonrió, aunque su sonrisa jamás llegó a sus ojos. Para Bo no era normal verse a si misma así pero suponía que perder a Lauren la podía llevar a estos limites.

Bueno, no lo suponía, estaba segura de ello.

-Papa pensó que matando a Lauren nos quedaríamos débiles y a su merced pero no fue así-dijo la Bo del futuro-. Maté a Rainer, cosa que no esperaba y después perdí el control lo que me hizo inestable incluso para él.

-Claro, por eso no nos cogió-razonó Bo.

-Eso es y ahora tampoco ganará, porque tú, Bo, harás lo que tienes que hacer y salvarás a nuestra doctora-dijo la Bo futura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bo asintió y se fundió en un abrazo consigo misma mientras se prometía que haría eso. No quería sentir lo que significaba perder a Lauren y no iba a dejar que pasara porque, por primera vez, estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Y había elegido, definitivamente había elegido.

-Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos-sonrió la Bo del futuro-. Tienes un futuro que cambiar.

-Si...

-Y sería mejor que nos diéramos prisa.

Las dos se giraron para ver a Krampus, quien estaba apoyado contra una pared con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Durante los años, él había visto a su nieta perder un poco más de vida cada vez que la miraba, había visto a sus amigos cambiar y sabía que necesitaban esto.

Eran una familia y necesitaban darse cuenta de eso antes de que algo inevitable se lo enseñara.

-Abuelo...gracias-dijo la Bo del futuro.

-No hay de que, hija-susurro Krampus-. Lo que tu padre hizo...

-No importa-dijo Bo-. Nosotras no somos como él y tu tampoco así que no te castigues.

Krampus sintió que una lágrima caía por su mejilla pero consiguió detenerla al tiempo que su nieta, la del pasado y la del futuro lo abrazaban dándole la mayor alegría que un abuelo podía sentir.

El perdón que necesitaba para poder quedarse completamente tranquilo.

-Volvamos al Dal a despedirnos-susurro Krampus.

-Vamos-dijo la Bo del futuro.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transportaron, dejando atrás una casa derruida que esperaban que dentro de poco fuera otra vez, una casa cargada de vida, risas y amor, sobretodo mucho amor.

**-Always By Your Side-**

En dos lineas y con Krampus en el centro, cada uno de los futuros miro a sus pasados con una nueva esperanza brillando en el corazón mientras se despedían con sus miradas antes de acercarse a sus versiones más jóvenes.

-Trick, cree más en el corazón y menos en la historia, serás más feliz-dijo el futuro Trick estrechando la mano de su pasado.

-Lo haré-prometió Trick.

-Hale, no pierdas todo por lo que has luchado-dijo el Hale del futuro echando una mirada sobre la Kenzi del futuro-. Y aprende de tus errores.

-Hecho-susurro Hale.

-Piensa con el corazón, Dyson. Lo demás es tu imaginación y sobretodo, respeta a la gente por lo que es, no los desprecies por lo que creas que son-dijo el Dyson del futuro.

Dyson asintió chocando la mano con su yo futuro quien sonrió tomando la mano de la valkyria al mismo tiempo que él sonreía hacia Tamsin que miró a su futuro.

-La guerra no es el final, Tamsin-susurro la Tamsin del futuro-. Tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-prometió Tamsin.

Kenzi sonrió abrazando a su yo más joven antes de darle un pequeño golpecito cariñoso en el brazo haciendo reír a la pequeña humana quien le devolvió el gesto antes de mirarse a los ojos.

-Nadie es distinto a nadie, ni mejor que nadie-dijo la Kenzi del futuro-. Vive feliz, Kenzi y apóyate en los tuyos, en todos los tuyos.

-Lo haré y lo he entendido, gracias-susurro Kenzi.

Bo miro a su yo futura quien tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, la misma que solía tener cuando había esperanza, cuando tenía una oportunidad más para hacer las cosas.

En este caso, una última oportunidad.

-Vive tu vida al máximo, Bo. Sueña, ríe, llorar, encuentra tu camino y ama-susurro la Bo del futuro-. No dejes que nada te pare, ni siquiera tú misma o lo que te de miedo y sigue tu corazón.

-Lo haré...-dijo Bo-. Te prometo que lo haré.

-Es la hora...

Todos se giraron a Krampus y los jóvenes fae junto con Kenzi tomaron su puesto mientras sus futuros los miraban por última vez.

-Suerte...-susurro la Bo del futuro.

-Gracias-dijo Bo.

Y después, la luz los envolvió a todos y, el futuro, volvió a cambiar una última vez más.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>Espero vuestros reviews! Feliz año a todos chicos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Saving The Man Behind The Train**

-Rainer, dime que tienes un plan.

-¿Tengo cara de tener algún plan, Lauren?-pregunto él mientras la apartaba de una ventana-. No te acerques, todo este tren nos puede matar en cualquier momento.

-Oh...que divertido-murmuro Lauren.

-Si, claro. No te burles mucho, rubia.

Lauren lo miró antes de ver las puertas de su cabina explotar de par en par delante de ellos. Allí, frente a ellos, un grupo de espectros parecía preparado para saltar a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Esto es un poco cazafantasmas...-murmuro Lauren.

-¿Caza que?-pregunto Rainer.

-Nada, nada-murmuro Lauren negando con la cabeza-. ¿Se puede matar a estas cosas?

-Nunca he tenido que luchar contra ellas antes así que no lo se-contestó Rainer encogiéndose de hombros.

Lauren no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos mientras los espectros daban lentos pasos hacia ellos. Estaban en un lío y nada podrían salvarlos si no pensaban en algo rápido por lo que le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de suspirar y apartarse un poco de él.

-Espero que estes listo-dijo Lauren.

-¿Vamos a pelear contra ellos?-pregunto Rainer algo sorprendido.

-No podemos salir de aquí y no tengo ninguna gana de morir en este momento-dijo Lauren.

Rainer pareció entenderla antes de suspirar. Soltó el aire lentamente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo tomaba la forma de una bestia enorme que hizo a la doctora saltar a su lado.

-¿Te da miedo?-pregunto Rainer.

-Tus ganas..-murmuro Lauren.

Rainer sonrió mostrandole sus colmillos antes de saltar a por sus oponentes que cayeron bajo sus patas mientras ella se enfrentaba a sus propios enemigos que corrieron hacia ella cuando se sintieron en peligro.

-¡Muere!

-Si, hombre...

Lauren se giro arrasando con sus pies a los espectros que cayeron con fuerza antes de que ella se levantara de un salto y bloqueara otro golpe de sus oponentes sonriendo al verlos caer bajo sus manos.

-¿Donde has aprendido eso?-le pregunto Rainer saltando a su lado.

-Entrenamiento militar-dijo Lauren-. Ahora toca la segunda parte.

Rainer no sabía a lo que se refería pero cuando Lauren se subió sobre él supo que no tenía muchas otras opciones aparte de correr esquivando enemigos a la vez que Lauren los golpeaba con fuerza.

-¿Alguna idea de como salir de aquí?-pregunto Lauren después de que Rainer saliera de un salto al techo del tren.

-No se, la primera vez salí gracias al rey oscuro-dijo Rainer.

Lauren sintió el pesar en su voz y su parte más humana, la que le decía que salvara a los demás le dió un tirón al tiempo que le acariciaba el lomo como si lo comprediera mejor de lo que él pensaba.

Al fin y al cabo los dos habían vivido solos, apresados en una vida y bajo unas circunstancias que no habrían elegido de manera voluntaria.

-Encontraremos la manera-susurro Lauren.

-Ya...gracias por decirlo-murmuro Rainer.

Rainer caminó dando un paso tras otro mientras sus garras se clavaban en el techo del tren y sus sentidos brillaban con fuerza a través de sus ojos, siendo capaz de sentir a más de esos espectros a su alrededor, esperando por ellos pacientemente.

Mientras tanto, Lauren pensaba, tenía que haber una forma de salir de allí y ella tenía que descubrirla a como diera lugar.

Y entonces lo supo...

-Rainer...la sala de máquinas-susurro Lauren.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rainer.

-¡La sala de máquinas!-grito Lauren-. El tren debe tener un maquinista.

-¿Y eso que...?-comenzó a preguntar Rainer hasta que por su mente corrió el mismo pensamiento que plagaba a Lauren-.¿Él?

-¡Corre!

Rainer no lo pensó dos veces cuando salió a toda velocidad hacia la sala de máquinas a la espera y con el miedo de encontrarse cara a cara de nuevo con el mayor de sus males.

La persona que lo controlaba y lo poseía cada vez que quería.

-Lauren...

-No pienses-susurro Lauren cerrando los ojos-. Solo ve.

Y lo hizo, entrando en la sala de máquinas de un solo salto solo para encontrarsela vacía...o eso pensaban.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...

Los dos se giraron al tiempo que un golpe de energía los tiró al suelo separandolos con fuerza. Rainer acabó en el suelo, en su forma humana y tratando de coger la respiración mientras Lauren se mantenía en el aire, casi sin poder respirar y con un brillo que indicaba el dominio del rey oscuro sobre ella.

-¡Déjala!-grito Rainer.

-¿Porque?-pregunto el rey oscuro caminando hacia Lauren-. Ella es el mayor de mis problemas. Una de las razones por las que mi hija no es mía y que ahora tengo bajo mi dominio.

-Matarla no te hará nada-dijo Rainer tratando, sin poder, de levantarse del suelo.

-¿Que no?-dijo el rey oscuro tras soltar una carcajada-. Mi hija es vulnerable sin ella y sin esa otra humana...¿Kenzi? Aunque creo que la muerte de Lauren la dejara lo suficientemente débil para mi.

-No...te atrevas...a tocar...a Kenzi-murmuro Lauren.

El rey oscuro la miró antes de alargar su mano para ponerla fisicamente alrededor del cuello de Lauren quien cerró los ojos por el dolor al sentir sus fuertes y frias manos alrededor de ella por primera vez al mismo tiempo que el miedo invadió su cuerpo.

Iba a morir allí, ella lo sabía.

-¿Porque no voy a poder ir a por Kenzi?-pregunto el rey oscuro-. ¿Vas a intentar protegerla?

-¡Lauren!

Rainer saltó por encima de ellos pero un movimiento de la mano del rey lo lanzó de nuevo al suelo con fuerza dejándolo dolorido mientras el ser oscuro volvía a mirar a la doctora.

-¿Y bien, Lauren?

-Si tocas a Kenzi...-susurro Lauren-. Bo te matará...

-Seguro...porque por ti no lo haría, ¿verdad?-dijo el rey oscuro-. La verdad Lauren es que no te mato por el amor que Bo te tenga, ya que no te ama en absoluto, ya no, no después de romperle el corazón. Te mato por el amor que tu le tienes a ella.

Lauren sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos pero se negó a llorar delante de él. Odiaba mostrar debilidad y no iba a hacerlo aunque sus palabras le rasgaran el corazón como nada nunca lo había hecho.

-No importa lo que hagas...-susurro Lauren-. No la podrás dominar nunca...

-¿No?-dijo el rey oscuro-. ¿Porque?

Lauren abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar los oscuros ojos de aquel hombre quien no tenía nada bueno en él y luego movió su mirada hacia Rainer, quien la observaba con la mirada cargada de culpa.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que Bo nunca estaría sola y sabía...sabía que Rainer podía hacer su parte del trabajo.

_Por favor, por favor, que esto salga bien..._

-¡Porque ella tiene corazón!-grito Lauren.

Le dio un puñetazo al rey oscuro con todas las fuerzas que le quedaron y, por sorpresa para todos su mano brillo lanzando al rey oscuro lejos de ellos no sin que antes él usara su otra mano para introducirla en su pecho y estrujarle el corazón hasta dejarla sin vida.

Y, después, una luz envolvió todo el tren.

**-Always By Your Side-**

Bruce cayó de rodillas al suelo al mismo tiempo que todos los soldados se detuvieron cuando una luz cegadora los envolvió durante varios minutos y después, la imagen que no esperaba volver a ver se plantó ante él como si se tratara de una película.

Rainer estaba a un lado llorando como si fuera un bebe y arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo de la única persona a parte de Kenzi que alguna vez lo había valorado en esta vida.

-¡Lauren! ¡No!-gritaba Rainer llegado hasta ella.

Bruce comenzó a caminar pero luego corrió dando un par de zancadas para llegar hasta ellos y arrodillarse ante la doctora para tomarla entre sus brazos con toda la dulzura posible al tiempo que miraba a Rainer con rabia.

-¿¡Que le has hecho!?-grito Bruce.

-Nada...fue el rey oscuro...estaba en el tren-susurro Rainer antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza-. ¡Maldita sea!

Bruce miró a Lauren de nuevo. La doctora parecía dormida pero su piel pálida y su cuerpo inmóvil decían otra cosa haciéndole sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo el dolor de una perdida que no sabía como encajar.

-¿Y ahora que...?-susurro Bruce.

-No lo se-dijo Rainer acariciando el pelo de Lauren-. No lo se.

Porque la verdad era que habían perdido, Lauren Lewis había muerto a manos del rey oscuro, Bo Dennis y sus amigos estaban desaparecidos y todo podía torcerse en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>Calma...esto tiene arreglo o eso espero porque visto lo visto cuando lleguen los demás...bueno, como siempre, habrá que esperar al siguiente capitulo.

Un placer chicos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Destiny Is Over**

Cuando Krampus apareció de nuevo con todos los demás en el Dal sintió un fuerte tirón en su pecho, algo que le decía que las cosas no estaban como deberían y que debía solucionar el problema cuanto antes.

-Debo irme-dijo Krampus con gesto preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Bo tocando su brazo.

-No creo, pero tengo que ir a ver-dijo el fae anciano-. Busca a Lauren, estará en su clínica o en su casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré-sonrió Bo.

-¡Voy contigo, BoBo!-dijo Kenzi.

Los demás decidieron quedarse en el Dal a esperar y charlar sobre lo que acababan de vivir al tiempo que Krampus localizaba de donde venía su preocupación y se transportaba donde estaba el problema solo para aparecer en el sitio que menos había imaginado.

Era el templo de Pyrripus.

Pero, ¿que hacía aquí? No entendía porque estaba viendo a Bruce también e incluso a Rainer mucho más humano que la última vez que se habían visto y acariciando la cara de...

_No...esto no puede estar pasando..._

-Lauren...-susurro Krampus.

Caminó lentamente como si no pudiera creérselo hasta llegar donde estaban los dos fae y Lauren, quien había terminado de la misma manera que la primera vez. Muerta.

-Imposible...yo...-dijo Krampus sentándose en el suelo para acariciar el brazo de la doctora-. Esto no tenía que pasar.

-¿Quien eres tú?-gruño Bruce apretando más su abrazo en Lauren.

-Soy Krampus...yo quise...intenté...-susurro Krampus-. ¿Que ha salido mal?

Miró directamente a Rainer quien estaba mirando a Lauren con una mirada de tristeza que Krampus no había conocido nunca en el hombre. Era como si Rainer, la bestia, sintiera pena por esta perdida.

-El rey oscuro la mató...-murmuro Rainer-. No pude salvarla.

Krampus apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Todo lo que había mostrado, todo lo que había vivido había sido para nada porque Lauren había muerto igual y nada habían podido hacer para evitarlo.

_Hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar._

Aunque para él, esta era una de esas cosas que no quería que pasaran, ya no solo porque su nieta quedaría destrozada si no porque, a pesar de casi no conocerla, se había ganado su respeto y eso, para él, había sido lo más valioso de todo.

-Siento mucho haberte fallado, Lauren-susurro Krampus con un nudo en la garganta.

Porque, a pesar de haberlo intentado la habían perdido y eso, jamás sería capaz de perdonárselo.

**-Always By Your Side-**

Bo aparcó en la clínica de Lauren saltando prácticamente del coche mientras Kenzi bajaba entre carcajadas. Hacía mucho que no veía a su a su mejor amiga así y, la verdad, había echado de menos a esta Bo.

La Bo decidida a ser mejor, a proteger lo suyo y a no dejar que nadie se meta en medio de lo que le importa.

-Si, busco a la doctora Lewis-escuchó que Bo decía a la recepcionista.

-Oh...ya le dimos el alta, salió con Bruce y el paciente...Rainer-dijo la chica.

La sonrisa de Bo cayó en el mismo momento que Kenzi sintió su preocupación crecer de manera inevitable. Rainer era el tipo que había matado a Lauren en el futuro que habían visitado y que estuviera ahora allí o que alguien con ese nombre estuviera con Lauren...

-¿Sabe donde?-pregunto Bo repentinamente frenética cogiendo la mano de la chica para darle un impulso de su energía.

-No lo se...solo que la doctora no debería haberse ido. Ese tipo la atacó antes y por eso estaba atado-dijo la chica-. Espero que Bruce pueda cuidar de ella.

Bo soltó la mano de la chica y miró a Kenzi quien pudo ver la mirada azul de la sucubo parpadear mientras Bo luchaba por un control que ahora mismo parecía estar perdiendo.

-Kenzi...-susurro Bo.

-Vamos a su casa-dijo Kenzi corriendo hacia su mejor amiga para tomar su mano-. Vamos a investigar, llamaré a los otros.

-Si le ha hecho daño...-gruño Bo.

-No le ha hecho nada-prometió Kenzi-. Confía en Lauren, es fuerte y no se dejara ganar fácilmente.

O eso esperaba, por el bien de todos los que vivían en esta ciudad.

* * *

><p>Reunirse en la casa de Lauren fue cuestión de minutos. Hale, Trick, Tamsin y Dyson llegaron poco después que Bo y Kenzi y como en la clínica, nadie encontró rastro de la doctora aunque si encontraron varias pistas.<p>

-¿Libros referentes al rey oscuro?-pregunto Tamsin mirando entre las páginas-. ¿Lauren investigaba al rey oscuro?

-Esto no me gusta-murmuro Dyson.

Y la verdad era que estaba preocupado. Todos sus sentidos como detective y lobo estaban más activos como nunca pero a pesar de eso no había nada que les dijera donde podía estar Lauren.

Por lo menos, hasta que Hale, quien rebuscaba con Trick entre los libros levantó uno de ellos que atrajo toda la atención del rey de la sangre.

-¿Que pasa, Trick?-pregunto Bo al ver el semblante pálido de su abuelo.

-El templo de Pyrripus-susurro Trick-. Oh dios...

-¡No!

Tamsin le arrebató el libro a Trick y comenzó a leer teniendo la misma idea que el viejo fae con quien cruzó una mirada antes de dejar caer el libro al suelo al tiempo que Dyson ponía sus manos en su cara para atraer la atención de la valkyria.

-¿Tamsin? ¿Que pasa?-preguntó el lobo-. ¿Que es Pyrripus?

-Es...-murmuro Tamsin-. Tenemos que ir allí...

-¿Porque? ¿Lauren esta allí?-preguntó Bo desesperada por saber y a la vez asustada por el miedo que veía en Tamsin y Trick.

-Pyrripus es la forma animal del rey oscuro. El caballo del infierno-susurro Trick-. Si Lauren estuvo investigando y no esta en ninguna parte...

Ni siquiera terminó la frase antes de Bo recogiera el libro del suelo buscando una pista para poder ir a ese templo, tenía que ver si Lauren estaba allí y sacarla o salvarla de las garras de su padre antes de que él le hiciera daño.

No podía permitir que la destruyera...no soportaría que él la destruyera.

-Vamos...vamos...-respiró mirando entre los párrafos del libro.

De repente una luz brilló y delante de ella apareció una imagen que la congeló por completo haciendo que el libro volviera a caer al suelo, esta vez, de sus manos mientras sentía que su alma se desplomaba a sus pies.

Delante de ella estaban Bruce, Krampus, un tipo que era muy parecido al Rainer que habían visto al futuro y Lauren, pero Lauren no parecía la de siempre, ella parecía...

_Ni lo pienses..._

Antes de saber que pasaba sintió su propia fuerza tomar control de su cuerpo y hacer volar el cuerpo de Lauren de los brazos de Bruce a los de ella en un aura azul que solo creció cuando la doctora llegó a los brazos de la sucubo formando una barrera que desprendía fuertes rayos azules y que evitó que nadie más pudiera acercarse a ellas.

-¿Lauren?-susurro Bo con una voz que no era para nada la suya.

Levantó su mano para tocar la cara de la doctora y cuando lo hizo, una luz le nubló la vista mostrandole después flashes de una vida y unos sentimientos que no eran los suyos.

No, era los sentimientos y los momentos que se había perdido de la mujer que amaba.

El deseo de Lauren por ella cuando se conocieron, las ganas de ser su amiga y después las ganas de ser mucho más que eso, su angustia el tiempo que Bo la odió por su traición, la despedida cuando fue a enfrentarse a Aife.

_Estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo..._

Luego vió su deseo de volver con ella, de encajar en un grupo al que no terminaba de pertenecer, de amarla incluso a pesar de Nadia, Ryan y Lachlan, su promesa de luchar a su lado contra el Garuda e incluso de morir por ella si era necesario.

_Me amaste como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes..._

Su relación, la alegría de saber que eran la una de la otra, la primera vez que se dijeron que se querían, sus miedos, sus inseguridades, Tamsin, el amanecer y Dyson, Taft y su deseo de ser algo más que una esclava de la luz, de los fae y de Bo.

_Siempre a mi lado a pesar de mi misma..._

Su separación, la vuelta de Bo, su reencuentro, la frustración de no poder hacer ver a Bo su amor o de que Bo nunca la entendiera, su falta de conexión.

_Soy la única culpable de no saber amarte como te mereces..._

-¡Bo!

-¡Bo, despierta!

Bo echó la cabeza hacia atrás ignorando a su familia antes de soltar un alarido cargado de dolor que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo de rodillas y se taparan los oídos al mismo tiempo que sucubo dejaba su grito desconsolado resonar por toda la casa.

Y, al mismo tiempo, en el templo de Pyrripus, su risa sonaba con fuerza la tiempo que los soldados se levantaban a su llamada, la de su rey, el emperador del mundo.

El rey oscuro...estaba de vuelta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: I Thought I Didn't Needed You**

Kenzi apoyó su frente contra la barra de la cocina cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sentía unas manos alrededor de sus hombros y un beso en su nuca que provenían de la persona que amaba, Hale.

-Kenzi, ella te necesita ahora...

-Ella no quiere a nadie ahora y lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Pero es tu mejor amiga...

-Y como tal necesita su tiempo, Hale. Todos necesitamos tiempo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Kenzi descubrió que no había dicho mayor verdad en su vida. Bo todavía estaba cubierta de ese azul especial que tantas veces la había sorprendido y le hacían darse cuenta que su hermana no era totalmente humana pero que ahora solo le traía pena y dolor, al verla cargada de tanta tristeza mientras se mantenía dentro de su burbuja abrazando el cuerpo de Lauren repitiendole una y otra vez como nunca supo amarla y como lo sentía.

Todos ellos sentían ser tan idiotas de no ver la verdad que vivía dentro de ellos, la verdad de Lauren Lewis.

-No me encuentro bien-susurro Kenzi antes de salir del salón de casa de Lauren para subir al cuarto de la doctora.

Estaba más dolida de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, de hecho, hasta hace muy poco tiempo no esperaba que le doliera tanto perder a Lauren pero ahora los ojos le pesaban por las lágrimas que no quería derramar y el corazón palpitaba con dolor al imaginar no volver a ver a la doctora.

La echaría de menos, eso seguro...

Caminó por la habitación mirando a su alrededor mientras intentaba mantener en su memoria todo lo que podía de Lauren cuando, de repente, se encontró con una caja negra abierta que al acercarse, hizo que Kenzi abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

Allí, en esa caja, estaba guardado un uniforme, unos coleccionables de "Star Trek" y un envoltorio negro que llevaba la firma de uno de los gabinetes de abogados más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Y entonces recordó lo que había pasado en su futuro.

-No...-susurro Kenzi.

Cogió el envoltorio con las manos temblorosas y lo abrió, leyendo las letras que se quedaron en el corazón clavadas. Letras que la convertían a ella, la chica que siempre la trato mal en su directa heredera junto con la mujer que nunca supo amarla y que a pesar de todo la amaba con todo su corazón.

Kenzi cayó de rodillas al suelo llevándose las manos y la carta a la cara mientras se daba cuenta que, tenía todo de Lauren a pesar de que ella solo quería a la doctora para calmarla una sola vez más.

* * *

><p>Tamsin tuvo que salir de la casa, le era imposible mantenerse en el cuarto rodeado de tanta tristeza y no tenía ni idea de que pasaría de ahora en adelante cuando ni siquiera el plan de Krampus había funcionado para salvar a Lauren.<p>

La doctora había muerto de igual manera y en ese momento Tamsin odió a su antiguo jefe mucho más de lo que creyó posible.

-Relájate, no todo esta perdido.

La voz que tantas veces la había acompañado durante su niñez se materializó en la mujer que la crió prácticamente como suya. Acacia se acercó a ella con su habitual sonrisa y luego le dió un pequeño empujón con el puño a pesar de que debía suponer que Tamsin no estaba para bromas.

-Esta muerta-gruño Tamsin.

-Eso solo quiere decir que todo esta detenido, el rey oscuro no ha ganado todavía-contestó Acacia.

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso has visto a Bo?-pregunto Tamsin levantando las manos hacia la otra valkyria que se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-No me hace falta ver como esta para saberlo, Tam-Tam-dijo Acacia-. Pero no me estas escuchando, ¿que pasa con tus modales?

-¿Mis modales?-pregunto Tamsin incrédula-. ¿¡Que te pasa!?

-Me pasa que si escucharas no estarías así, estúpida-dijo Acacia agarrando a Tamsin del brazo-. Nadie a reclamado el alma de Lauren, ni Hades, ni el rey oscuro, ni Odín, ni nosotras, ¿y sabes porque? Porque no podemos, esta protegida por Isabeau McCorrigan hasta que pueda volver a la Tierra.

La revelación dejó a Tamsin helada antes de que la valkyria comprendiera realmente lo que pasaba y se echara a reír, inconsciente de las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas al comprender que nada estaba perdido.

-En el fondo eres una blanda-escuchó que murmuraba Acacia.

Tamsin asintió, poco le importaba lo que pudieran decir de ella ahora mientras se daba cuenta de que todo podía arreglarse, solo tenía que ir y decírselo a Bo antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

-Mejor date prisa-dijo Acacia antes de desplegar sus alas para desaparecer volando.

Y Tamsin se dio la vuelta, entrando en la casa de nuevo y esperando poder poner punto y final a todo esto de una buena vez y para siempre.

**-Always By Your Side-**

Con Kenzi arriba en el cuarto de Lauren y Tamsin fuera intentando deshacerse de la tristeza de la casa, Dyson, Hale y Trick miraban alrededor de la casa, no queriendo ser los testigos de la pena de una Bo que seguía encerrada en su propio poder mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la doctora.

Una doctora que los tres habían despreciado tiempo atrás sin comprender nada de lo que ella podía aportarles.

Para Trick era especialmente complicado ya que aunque muchas veces no lo había demostrado, él quería a Lauren, mucho más de lo que todos pensaban. Ella había sido para él un bálsamo para desahogarse cuando todo era difícil, una mente maravillosa con la que podía hablar y la paz que nunca supo que estaba buscando.

Y ahora, otra vez por culpa del pasado mezclado con el presente, todo estaba perdido dejándolo de nuevo solo para recoger las piezas.

_Yo cuidaré de ella..._

La voz de Isabeau se filtró en sus sentidos dándole una inesperada paz a su corazón mientras él mismo dejaba escapar un suspiro, mandandole a su esposa el mensaje que nunca pudo transmitir en vida.

_Por favor y dile que...gracias..._

Trick cerró los ojos esperando que la plegaria pudiera llegar donde él quería mientras, en su corazón sentía otro clavo que quedaría allí clavado por siempre.

Un clavo con el nombre de Lauren Lewis escrito en el.

* * *

><p>-Tiene que haber algo, Hale.<p>

-Es imposible, Dyson. Aunque encontráramos algo, no podríamos enfrentarnos directamente a él, es muy poderoso.

-Entonces que, ¿me estas diciendo que deje el asesinato de Lauren así? ¿Como si nada?

Hale pasó una mano por su cara para calmarse antes de mirar al lobo y ver la rabia contenida en su mirada.

-No digo eso, digo que no sabemos bien a que nos enfrentamos-insistió Hale-. Lauren dejó todo esto, deberíamos mirarlo, estudiarlo...

-No quiero estudiar, quiero encontrar a ese bastardo y matarlo.

-Dyson...

Dyson gruño antes de apartarse de él y Hale suspiró de nuevo, en su vida jamás había hecho nada por Lauren. Se llevaron bien desde el principio, si, pero todo se fue al infierno cuando él se convirtió en Ash y ella pasó a ser su propiedad.

Su propiedad, que estúpido.

Desde entonces todo había cambiado, él se había dejado llevar por las ideas de Trick y su padre y había tratado a Lauren como una esclava más sin pensar en ella como había querido hacer.

_Lisa...¿y los papeles para liberar a Lauren Lewis?_

_Su padre los tiene, señor. Le esta esperando._

Hale suspiró. Esa conversación había cambiado su vida para siempre y sus relaciones con Kenzi y Lauren. A Kenzi no la perdió gracias a que aguantó lo suficiente para sacarlo de su estupidez pero a Lauren si la perdió, dejándola sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Y ahora, ella estaba muerta y él divido de nuevo entre las ganas de vengar a una de sus grandes compañeras o hacer lo que su mente fría como detective le pedía que hiciera.

* * *

><p>Dyson rabiaba, él era el macho alfa del pack, él era el hermano mayor, el protector, el futuro de los fae. Él era a quien todos venían a buscar, el elegido para hacer las cosas que solo Bo podría hacer en su lugar.<p>

Y también era el idiota que se había olvidado de lo que era proteger a su familia. Era el mismo que no supo ver en si mismo lo que criticaba en otro y era el mismo que desaprovecho el tiempo de aprender con una de las más brillantes mentes que existían en el mundo.

Ese era él, Dyson Thornwood.

Se transformó en su forma de lobo, algo habitual cuando estaba furioso o apenado y se acercó a la burbuja donde todavía yacía Bo con Lauren antes de aullar haciendo por primera vez a la sucubo levantar su mirada de la cara de la doctora para clavarla en él.

-Bo, encontraremos a quien hizo esto-le dijo Dyson en su oscura voz de lobo.

-No, lobo, yo lo haré.

Dyson ladeó su cabeza mientras Tamsin entraba por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa que desapareció cuando vieron a Bo besar la frente de Lauren y dejarla en el suelo, levantándose ella para mirarlos.

-Aguardad, mis leales guerreros, vuestro tiempo de pelear no ha llegado aún pero el mío si-susurro la sucubo dentro de Bo quien caminó lentamente lejos de ellos.

-¡Bo!

El grito de Kenzi hizo a Bo darle una última mirada a su mejor amiga antes de mirar hacia el techo y levantar sus brazos dejando todo su poder fluctuar por ella.

-¡Es hora de morir, padre!

Y, antes de que pudiera detenerla, Bo desapareció dejando solo el cuerpo de Lauren y polvo tras de ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Horse Dad, Broken Heart**

Dolor, rabia, destrucción, pena, angustia, amor. Todo revoloteaba alrededor de Bo mientras la sucubo aparecía en el templo de Pyrripus, donde se suponía que su padre estaba.

Donde Lauren había muerto.

-¡Atrevete conmigo, monstruo!-grito Bo.

Solo su propio eco y su soledad la acompañaron mientras Bo soltaba en descargas azules su energía, se sentía fuera de control y la verdad, ahora mismo quería estar fuera de control.

Quería matar a quien le había quitado a Lauren.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas y gritaba. Cuatro años atrás cuando descubrió lo que era y solo unos meses antes de que descubriera quien y que era su padre ella había temido esto.

Perder a la gente que más quería por su culpa, por culpa de lo que era.

Las memorias de Lauren la perseguirían toda su vida, lo sabía y no le importaba, quería tener a Lauren todo el tiempo posible en su mente y en su alma sabiendo que jamás podría olvidarla en su corazón. Esa humana timida, temerosa de estar en peligro y arriesgada cada vez que la ayudaba. La misma humana que le enseñó a no ser un monstruo, a no odiarse por lo que era si no a respetarse a si misma y a su otra parte.

Esa mujer a la que amaba con todo su maldito corazón a pesar de sus propias malas decisiones.

-¡Lauren!

Un rayo azul impactó en una de las paredes de la cueva y luego otro en el otro rincón demostrando el temeroso poder de la hija del rey cuando, de repente, Bo escuchó el ruido de algo o alguien que se movía y sonrió al ver a soldados delante de ella, dispuesta a darle pelea.

_Justo lo que necesito..._

Ladeó su cabeza mientras se lamía los labios, sus ojos era más azules que nunca y sus manos apretadas en puños dispuesta a enseñarles a aquellos idiotas quien era ella y el error tan enorme que acaban de cometer.

Porque esta vez, Bo Dennis no haría prisioneros no...esta vez, Bo Dennis acabaría con todos en venganza de la muerte de la mujer que amaba y nadie, ni siquiera su padre, iban a poder evitarlo.

**-Always By Your Side-**

Tamsin apenas tuvo tiempo de saber que pasaba y parte de ella se llamaba estúpida por no haberse dado más prisa en reaccionar pero su trabajo ahora, como siempre, era asegurarse de que todos entendían lo que debían hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Escuchadme.

-Tamsin, ahora no, tenemos que encontrar a Bo-dijo Dyson caminando seguido de todos los demás hacia la puerta.

-Esto es importante...-intentó Tamsin de nuevo.

-Tam-Tam ahora no-dijo Kenzi.

Tamsin calmó la necesidad de usar sus poderes para asustarlos y puso dos dedos en sus labios antes de silbar atrayendo toda la atención que necesitaba de sus amigos que la miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Tamsin?-pregunto Krampus.

-Podemos salvar a Lauren-dijo Tamsin sabiendo que eso los detendría-. Su alma no a sido reclamada por ningún dios, esta protegida por Isabeau McCorrigan y eso nos da una ventaja.

-¿Isabeau?-respiró Trick.

-Si, Trick. Al parecer tu mujer no pretende dejar a tu nieta de la misma manera que ella te dejó a ti-dijo Tamsin con una pequeña sonrisa-. Si eso es así, no la traerá de nuevo hasta que venzamos al rey oscuro.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Kenzi agarrando el brazo de Hale para ir hacia la puerta.

-Necesitamos un plan-dijo Tamsin agarrando el brazo de Kenzi mientras miraba a Rainer.

Rainer se quedó en silencio mientras todos lo miraban a él, este era su momento para cambiar las cosas, para decidir su propio futuro sin el rey, sin su maldición, este era el momento clave y tenía que elegir.

¿Lealtad al rey que lo ha estado torturando pero lo mantenido vivo o arriesgo por la gente que se merecía a su parecer una paz que él podía ayudar a conseguir?

-La humana tiene razón-dijo Rainer-. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que la reina se enfrente a su padre.

La sonrisa que apareció en la cara de todos fue una de esperanza, un nuevo futuro que tenían al alcance de su mano si solo pasaban este apocalipsis.

* * *

><p>Tenía que decir que...estaba impresionado.<p>

Desde donde él estaba podía ver a su hija golpear uno por uno a todos sus soldados como si fueran nada, incluso a los más grandes los lanzaba al suelo con dos simples golpes haciéndolo más orgulloso de ella si cabía.

Su Ysabeau sería una gran reina, si señor...

La vio levantar su mano para partir por la mitad a otro de sus soldados y vio en ella un reflejo de él cuando era joven con todo ese poder incontrolable dentro de su cuerpo pero en Bo era todo muy distinto.

Su fuerza venía de sus ansias de poder y la de Bo veía, únicamente, de la pena de perder a quien creía era el amor de su vida.

-Una humana...que insulto-murmuro el rey.

Tomó una copa de vino mientras pensaba de donde podía tener esas influencias. Seguramente era cosa de su infancia con los humanos pero aún así, Bo parecía mucho más atada a los humanos de lo que él habría esperado.

Incluso su sucubo interior estaba más apegado a los humanos de lo que creía.

El rey echó una mirada sobre la imagen de las dos humanas que cubrían el corazón de Bo. Una de ellos ya estaba fuera de combate, seguramente en manos de Odín o Hades la otra...

¿Podría matarla también en vez de usarla para separarla de Bo?

_Si lo hago podría perder a Bo a su propia oscuridad..._

La dejaría con vida solo para ver como todos ellos pierden la esperanza cuando reclamara a su hija como su heredera y Bo misma decidiera que hacer con ellos, bien teniéndolos como prisioneros o...matándolos bajo su mano.

-Si...eso estará mucho mejor-susurro sonriendo para si mismo.

Dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y cogió su chaqueta decidiendo que era hora de presentarse delante de su hija de una vez al verla golpear a más de sus soldados con orgullo, como una verdadera reina.

-El mundo es suyo...

Y pronto, sería de los dos.

**-Always By Your Side-**

-Esta no es una buena idea...

Se lo llevaba diciendo así misma desde que se le había ocurrido venir pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en juego la vida de su hija y ella misma estaría maldita si no la ayudaba.

Aunque la verdad era que no sabía si tenía fuerzas para pelear contra aquel ser tan horrible.

Todavía recordaba cada momento y cada tortura que había sufrido bajo sus manos, cada vez que él le había tocado y su único consuelo era el hecho de que de todo eso había salido lo más importante de su vida, Bo.

Y ahora él también quería llevársela a ella.

Aife entró en la cueva con cuidado de no despertar el interés de los soldados que estaban apostados delante de ella y usó sus poderes para destruirlos usando la fuerza sobrenatural de los sucubos convirtiéndolos en polvo con un simple toque.

-Paso 1, hecho-susurro la sucubo.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta donde pudo ver a Bo peleando contra los soldados y apretó los puños al ver que detrás de toda su rabia y todo su poder se escondía una fuerte agonía.

La agonía de alguien que había perdido su amor.

-Hija...

-¡Ysabeau!

Su voz la asustó cuando, de repente, una sombra envolvió la cueva y Aife pudo ver a los lejos a los amigos de su hija y a su padre aparecer por la cueva, suponiendo que tendría mucha más ayuda de la que en un primer momento había anticipado.

-Bueno, esto es mejor que nada-dijo Aife sonriendo.

Tragó su miedo y caminó directamente a donde estaban Bo y el rey oscuro intentando ganar tiempo hasta que los demás llegaran ya que no le importaba morir, pero solo si lo hacía por Ysabeau.

-Mi querida hija...-dijo el rey oscuro.

-No soy nada tuyo, bastardo-gruño Bo apretando los puños-. Vas a pagar quitarme a Lauren.

-¿Tu humana? Vamos Ysabeau, tienes cosas muchos más valiosas a mi lado que al suyo.

-No hay nada más valioso que tu vida y hacer lo que tu decidas-dijo Aife llamando la atención de padre e hija.

Los dos la observaron y Aife sintió el punto de inflexión, este era el momento de la verdad, su único momento para arreglar todo el dolor de años atrás.

Este era el final del camino, para uno de los tres.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Mother To The Rescue**

Nunca en todos sus sueños se había imaginado que podría tener la imagen que ahora veía delante de él. Madre e hija unidas en su contra, una por odio, otra por lo que él creía que era su propia ignorancia a su poder y él en medio. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada antes de fijar su mirada en Aife.

-¿Cuando has perdido el miedo?

-En el mismo momento que tu has perdido la cabeza.

Bo se puso entre los dos más para proteger a su madre que otra cosa sabiendo el miedo que ella le tenía y que él aprovecharía ese miedo para debilitarla, lo había hecho antes y lo había hecho incluso con ella, su propia hija.

-Tu madre no necesita que cuides de ella, Bo.

-No permitiré que toques a nadie más de mi familia-gruño Bo-. Ya has hecho suficiente.

-Otra vez volvemos a tu humana, ¿no ves que ella nunca te habría podido dar nada?

-Cállate...-murmuro Bo.

-Habría muerto sin que yo hubiera tenido que matarla y después que...¿habrías destruido el mundo por culpa de su naturaleza débil?

-Basta...

-Bo, respira-le dijo su madre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Esto es lo que quiere, desestabilizarte.

-Aunque reconoceré que es una pena...me hubiera gustado probarla.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Aife no pudiera controlar a su hija mientras Bo brillaba dejando las ondas de poder salir de su cuerpo para golpear a su padre una, dos y hasta tres veces haciéndolo caer al suelo con fuerza mientras ella dejaba escapar un gruñido que se parecía mucho al de un animal feroz y sin piedad.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de nuevo de ella...Lauren era mi escudo, mi amor y mi vida y tu has osado quitármela-gruño Bo-. Dime, padre, ¿nadie te enseño a no cabrear a una sucubo?

Aife casi se sintió orgullosa de su hija cuando la vió levantar al rey oscuro en el aire y lo lanzó al otro lado del templo en el mismo momento que el resto de sus amigos hacia acto de presencia y los soldados se movían para rodearlos e impedir que llegaran a Bo.

-Bo, tenemos que ayudar a tus amigos-dijo Aife.

-Tengo que matarlo a él-susurro Bo-. Él me quito a Lauren.

Aife suspiró. Esto era lo que más temía y el porque de mandar a Bo con los humanos cuando era solo un bébe. Su hija no tenía ni idea de controlar la oscuridad dentro de ella y cuando estaba en este estado, podía ser mucho peor que su padre.

Por eso a ella no le quedó más remedio que jugar con su corazón para evitar una catástrofe mayor.

-Lauren querría que salvaras a tus amigos, Bo-dijo Aife lentamente-. Piensa en ella, en Kenzi que esta allí, preocupada por tí.

Eso parece que hizo reaccionar a Bo quien se giro para mirar a Kenzi agarrada al brazo de Hale y mirando en su dirección, más preocupada por ella que por su propio futuro.

-¿Kenzi?-pregunto Bo en una voz que no era la suya.

_BoBo, estábamos destinadas a que me salvaras el trasero..._

_Por favor, solo hay una cosa mejor que yo y eso eres tú..._

_Siempre juntas, Bo._

_¿Que harías tú sin alguien como yo?_

-Lauren...-susurro agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos.

_El secreto de toda relación es confianza y entendimiento..._

_Te amo..._

_¡Lo he hecho todo por tí! ¡Me hice parte de la oscuridad por tí! ¡Solo por tí!_

Aife pudo ver las emociones jugando en la cara de su hija mientras podía ver a través de esos ojos brillantes y azules su dolor. La mujer que tenía delante era una que había sufrido mucho pero que también había sido feliz y recordar todo aquello le estaba haciendo daño.

Daño porque en sus ojos podía ver como su pequeña sentía que le había fallado a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

-¡Kenzi!-grito Aife.

La humana miro a la madre de Bo y antes de saber que estaba pasando, se soltó de Hale y corrió esquivando a los soldados rápidamente antes de caer de rodillas delante de Aife quien la ayudó a levantarse y miró a Bo, que estaba de pie, encogida y sumergida en sus memorias.

-BoBo...

-Hazla volver, Kenzi. Eres la única que puede hacerlo-dijo Aife-. Tú y Lauren sois su ancla, su vida y su corazón.

Kenzi sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas antes de asentir y correr hacia Bo solo para chocar contra otra barrera producto de los poderes de su mejor amiga que no la dejaba llegar hasta ella.

-¡Bo! ¡Soy yo!-grito Kenzi-. ¡Soy Kenzi!

Bo no parecía escucharla y Kenzi comenzaba a desesperarse cuando, de repente, sintió una sombra levantándose detrás de Bo que amenazaba con consumirla por completo si no se apartaba.

-¡Bo!

Como un destello, Kenzi acertó a ver a Aife rodeando la barrera de su hija usando su propia energía para bloquear al rey oscuro quien fue obligado a retroceder al mismo tiempo que la sucubo adulta miraba a la humana.

-Hazla reaccionar, Kenzi. Puedes hacerlo.

Kenzi miro entre madre e hija y dudó un segundo antes de olvidarlo todo y concentrarse en Bo. Su mejor amiga la miró y en ese momento, Kenzi supo que lucharía hasta el final.

-¡Despierta, Bo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Todos te necesitamos!-grito Kenzi golpeando la barrera.

-Falle...-escuchó que susurraba Bo.

-¡No, Bo! ¡No fallaste!-grito Kenzi con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-¡Lauren te amaba, Bo! ¡Te amaba con tus virtudes y tus fallos y no murió para que te convirtieras en esto!

Las palabras de Kenzi parecían estar haciendo a Bo entrar en razón mientras Aife sonreía. Esto era lo que quería, su Bo despierta y luchando como siempre lo había hecho, con su corazón.

-¡Es mía!-grito el rey oscuro.

Aife se giro de nuevo a su marido y levantó una ceja antes de dejar sus propios poderes tomar el control de ella a la misma vez que un aura purpura la rodeaba y hablaba con una voz grave y poderosa.

-Ella no es tuya, rey-murmuro Aife-. Es la reina.

Y como su madre, iba a enseñarle a ese idiota a no meterse con una McCorrigan nunca más.

Mientras tanto, Kenzi seguía golpeando la barrera de energía hasta romperla gracias a que Bo finalmente la estaba dejando entrar. La humana corrió a su mejor amiga y la abrazó, besando su frente mientras respiraba de alivio.

-Kenzi...

-BoBo, no estarás sola nunca, ¿vale? Yo estaré contigo y aunque no la veas, Lauren también-susurro Kenzi-. Las dos te necesitamos ahora más que nunca, fuerte y valiente como eres para hacer lo que debes hacer.

_Os quiero tanto...a todos..._

_Entonces se lo que debes ser...nuestra líder..._

Bo lo entendió en ese momento. Mientras sus amigos luchaban, mientras su madre se enfrentaba a sus miedos y Kenzi la abrazaba. Bo entendió el mensaje que ese día Lauren quiso transmitirle.

Era una líder y como tal, debía proteger a los suyos pasase lo que pasase.

-Gracias, Kenzi-susurro Bo volviendo a la normalidad.

Se levantó del suelo con la pequeña humana a su lado y miró alrededor, donde Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, Trick y el resto de sus compañeros luchaban. Luego miró al frente donde pudo ver a su madre caer al suelo tras recibir el ataque de su padre.

-Kenzi, ve a ayudar a Hale y a los otros-susurro Bo.

-Ten cuidado, BoBo-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo la miró y sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba segura de algo como esta vez lo estaba. Tenía todo para ganar, sus amigos, su familia, la fuerza y a Lauren, era extraño, pero casi podía sentir la presencia de la doctora a su lado, siendo una constante para ganar esta batalla.

-Tranquila, esta hecho-susurro Bo al aire.

Y comenzó a caminar en el mismo momento que el rey oscuro cogía a Aife del cuello y la miraba con una sonrisa maléfica, creyendo que por fin, tendría todo por lo que tanto había luchado.

-Sigues teniendo la piel tan delicada como siempre, mi querida esposa-murmuro el rey oscuro.

-Vete al infierno, bastardo-gruño Aife.

El rey oscuro la acercó a él hasta tenerla a milimetros y lamió los labios de la sucubo que hizo un gesto de asco mientras intentaba, sin éxito, soltarse de su apretado agarre.

-Yo soy el infierno-murmuro él.

-Pues va siendo hora de destruirlo...

Un golpe de energía separó al rey oscuro de Aife haciendo que se alejaran. El rey oscuro cayó al suelo con fuerza mientras Aife era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que, cuando miró, supo que eran de su hija.

Bo había vuelto, más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Ysabeau?-murmuro Aife.

-Ya estoy aquí, mamá-dijo Bo con una sonrisa-. Y es hora de terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Aife sonrió, viendo la valentía de su hija mientras cerraba los ojos, demasiado cansada para seguir peleando y con la seguridad de que Bo ganaría esta batalla contra su padre.

¿Porque? Porque mientras cerraba los ojos, pudo ver los espíritus de su madre y de Lauren con ella y contra eso, el rey oscuro jamás podría ganar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: A Succubus In Love, Part 2**

Lauren tenía que reconocer que de todas las cosas que pensaba que iban a pasar, esta quizá era la que menos se imaginaba. Estaba parada detrás de Bo, con Isabeau McCorrigan a su lado rebosando confianza y mirando la batalla que más miedo le daba.

Porque era la batalla donde Bo se jugaba algo más que la vida.

-¿Isabeau?

-Tranquila, Lauren. Mi nieta esta lista ahora.

De eso Lauren no tenía la menor duda. Bo estaba delante de su padre, con su madre en brazos y todo su poder preparado de la manera correcta para defender a los suyos, para ser la reina que todos decían que iba a ser.

Estaba orgullosa de ella y aunque pensaba que no podía amarla más se equivocaba porque en este momento, Lauren volvió a enamorarse de Bo de nuevo más de lo que lo había hecho antes.

-Esto es lo que faltaba. El factor humano que tú y Kenzi siempre le disteis y que su padre intentó quitarle usando a Rainer y a muchos otros antes que él-dijo Isabeau-. Pero nuestra Ysabeau es fuerte y su corazón puro.

-Es la que todos esperabamos.

-Si...lo es, pero eso no significa que esta batalla este ganada.

Lauren lo sabía y esa parte la asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba bien si ella había muerto, alguien iba a hacerlo y la verdad, cuando murió pensó que con ella sería más fácil solo para darse cuenta de que había sido mucho peor de lo que había esperado haciendole preguntarse porque todos habían reaccionado tan mal a su muerte.

Podía entender a Bo pero...¿Y Kenzi y los demás?

-Krampus los llevó a otro futuro donde tu habías muerto a manos de Rainer-dijo Isabeau leyendo su mente-. El rey oscuro lo usó entonces para enamorar a Bo y ella se separó de vosotros. Aquí, en este mismo templo, tú salvaste a Bo y moriste en ese futuro y creeme...no fue agradable.

-Vaya...-consiguió murmurar Lauren.

-No ha podido evitar tu muerte, es verdad pero Krampus a conseguido despertar a Bo y a los demás y sus propios futuros les dieron las claves de porque aquello salió tan mal-siguió Isabeau-. Ahora son más fuerte, estan cambiados y además, conseguimos una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Una que?-preguntó Lauren.

Isabeau miró a la batalla con una sonrisa mientras señalaba uno por uno a todos y luego a ella, quien se quedó mirandola como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

-No te has dado cuenta Lauren pero...eres luz y no cualquier luz si no, "La Luz"-dijo Isabeau.

-No entiendo...-susurro Lauren.

-Mientras estabas en el limbo, hablé con los dioses y ninguno de ellos puede reclamarte, no porque no quieran, creeme, más de uno te quiere en su bando si no porque no pueden-dijo Isabeau-. Eres la luz de la reina, sin tí, ella no es más que una sombra, sin tu recuerdo es una heroína sin dirección, te necesita.

Lauren apenas podía creerlo pero Isabeau estaba segura de lo que había dicho y la doctora no tenía manera de rebatirla. Bo la necesitaba, ella era su luz y por un momento, Lauren estuvo a punto de ceder en la felicidad que le ofrecían.

Hasta que recordo que era exactamente.

-Pero yo soy humana y Bo fae...nunca podremos estar juntas-dijo Lauren mirando al suelo.

-Cariño, tú eras humana, ahora estas muerta-dijo Isabeau-. Y Bo...digamos que el destino a veces juega a tu favor.

Lauren no entendió lo que dijo hasta que Isabeau la empujó evolviendo a la doctora en una luz que la hizo desaparecer mientras la abuela de Bo miraba a su nieta con una sonrisa y levantaba una mano en señal de despedida.

-Buena suerte, Bo. Ahora salvarla depende de ti-susurro Isabeau.

Y despareció en otra luz, mirando la cara de sorpresa de Kenzi cuando vio la silueta de la mujer que todos habían creido perdida justo delante de ella.

-¡Lauren!

Si, este iba a ser el final de esta aventura...

**-Always By Your Side-**

Kenzi miró a su lado con la boca abierta mientras una luz se reflejaba en la forma transparente de Lauren. No podía creerlo y la sola idea de tenerla a su lado, irradiando un calor que no debería existir le trajeron lágrimas a los ojos.

-Muy amable, Isabeau...-murmuro Lauren antes de mirar a Kenzi a quien sonrió-. Kenzi, ¿estais bien?

Kenzi se echó a llorar intentando acercarse a Lauren para tocarla pero en vez de poder coger su mano solo la traspasó, haciendo a la humana mirar a la doctora con miedo en sus ojos.

-Soy un espiritu, por ahora.

-¿Como es...?

-Isabeau me ha estado cuidado, dice que soy la luz de Bo-contó Lauren.

-¿La luz?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien pero, Kenzi, necesito ir con Bo ahora-dijo Lauren mirando frente a ellas.

Bo estaba peleando como nunca antes. Ni siquiera contra el Garuda había mostrado esa fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura azul cargada de electricidad, sus alrededores crujían como rayos y su sonrisa atrevida era todo lo que necesitaban para saber que por muy fuerte que su padre fuera, Bo no se dejaría vencer.

Si quería este mundo, tendría que matarla primero.

-¿¡Crees que porque ahora hayas despertado vas a ganarme!?-grito su padre-. ¡Eres mía y como tal, vas a obedecerme!

-Nunca seré tuya-dijo Bo-. Yo decido lo que soy y de quien y creeme, tú no eres un candidato a tenerme.

-Voy a enseñarte a respetarme.

Una onda de luz oscura salió del rey y golpeó a Bo en el pecho haciendola arrodillarse mientras la sucubo brillaba completamente azul y apretaba los dientes aguantando la fuerza de su padre y midiendola con la suya propia.

Era poderoso, si, casi tanto como ella.

_¿Podré vencerlo?_

La pregunta resonó en la mente de Bo mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo. Él era oscuro y como tal, se alimentaba de energía negativa, justo como la que ellos emitían ahora mismo.

Y una de las razones por las que seguramente matara a Lauren, para debilitarlos ante él.

-Piensa, Bo-se dijo a si misma.

Tenía que encontrar una solución y rápido. Pudo ver de reojo a sus amigos pelear con los soldados pero también a pesar de que estaban haciendo un gran trabajo, los soldados era inmortales y cada vez que eran golpeados o destruídos volvían a aparecer.

A no ser que los destruyeran ella o su padre.

-Nunca podrás derrotarme, Ysabeau ¿sabes porque? Porque no eres luz si no oscuridad y como tal, me perteneces-dijo su padre.

-Eso es mentira.

Bo abrió los ojos y se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa voz. La voz que la había acompañado tantas veces, la que le había dicho tantas cosas que ella había fallado en comprender.

La voz que pertenecía a la persona que le había robado el alma más allá de toda duda razonable incluso a pesar de ser de dos razas distintas.

Ella sucubo y la dueña de esa voz, humana. Su doctora humana.

Lauren se acercó a ella lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado mirando por primera vez la forma de Bo antes de sonreir y acariciarle el brazo. Eso desencadenó una reacción que hizo desaparecer la oscuridad alrededor de Bo e incluso alejó a los soldados de sus amigos, quien estaban liderados por una sonriente Kenzi en este momento.

-Lauren...

-Bo, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí-susurro la doctora-. No importa lo que nos pase o lo que el rey oscuro quiera hacer, no voy a apartarme de tu lado.

Bo intentó tocarla pero traspasó su imagen que se veía como un holograma y, de repente, recordó todo lo que había pasado antes. Su muerte y como eso la había afectado.

-Lauren, yo...siento haberte fallado-confesó Bo.

-Tú, mi amor, eres incapaz de fallarme-susurro Lauren cogiendo la cara de Bo entre sus manos-. Eres fuerte, valiente, peleas contra tus peores miedos todos los días por nosotros y Bo, me has dado todo el amor del mundo.

-Pero te abandoné y...

-Todos cometemos errores, mirame a mi. Me aleje para ayudarte olvidandome de que donde me necesitabas más era a tu lado-dijo Lauren.

-Siempre, siempre te necesito a mi lado-admitió Bo.

-Y siempre estaré a tu lado.

Bo la miró entonces y pudo ver la sonrisa de Lauren. Era una de esas sonrisas que te daban calma y seguridad, que te decían que todo saldría bien aunque no estuvieras segura de ello.

-Pero tú estas...

-Todo tiene solución en este mundo de fantasía, Bo. Todo-dijo Lauren.

Y con esa seguridad, Bo sonrió de nuevo al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y miraba a su padre más decidida que nunca a eliminar por siempre su amenaza ya que tenía, por primera vez en su vida, un futuro que no podía esperar por empezar.

-Bo...

-¿Si?-pregunto la sucubo mirando a la doctora.

-Adelante, mi reina-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

-Junto a ti, mi vida-murmuro la sucubo.

Y ahora si, estaba lista para terminar todo este asunto familiar de una buena vez.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: The Rage Of The Queen**

Podía verlo, justo delante de él, el poder que emanaba su hija ahora que estaba completa.

Era la digna reina, no tenía duda.

-Es hora de terminar nuestro asunto pendiente, padre.

-¿Crees que porque tengas a tu lado a este fantasma de la mujer que amas puedes vencerme? Vamos Bo, no soy el rey oscuro por nada.

Bo le lanzó una mirada a Lauren quien no dejaba de mirar al rey oscuro con la misma valentía con la que había mirado al Garuda cuando se enfrentaron a él. Podía tener miedo, si, pero Lauren no se iba a esconder de él.

Lauren no se escondía de nadie.

-No soy un fantasma cualquiera, soy lo que más temes en esta vida.

-¿Lo que más temo?-rió el rey-. Yo no temo a nada.

-Si lo haces-dijo Lauren.

Bo miro entre su padre y Lauren viendo el intercambio de palabras cuando, de repente, comenzó a sentir algo cosquilleando en su mano. Su mirada bajo hasta allí solo para ver como en su mano derecha aparecía una espada bañada de luz que apreció hacer retroceder a su padre.

-Pero, ¿como...?

-Soy luz...la luz de Bo para ser exactos-dijo Lauren-. No ganarás esta batalla rey porque no vamos a permitirlo, ¿verdad, cariño?

Bo sonrió y asintió antes de blandir su espada y dar un paso al frente hacia su padre más convencida que nunca de lo que debía hacer mientras su mente se llenaba de todos los pensamientos por los que quería terminar con esto.

Su vida normal, su familia y amigos, Lauren y su futuro con ella. Bo quería eso e iba a conseguirlo de una vez por todas.

-Ysabeau...

-Terminemos con esto, padre-dijo Bo.

El rey oscuro gruño antes de abrir la boca para dejar escapar un grito que levanto a sus soldados de un salto mientras todo se llenaba de oscuridad, poniendo así a todos en su terreno.

Pero, como Lauren le había dicho, ella era luz y mientras ella siguiera allí, no podría llegar hasta su hija como quería.

* * *

><p>Rainer aprovecho el momento de distracción del rey para acercarse a la madre de Bo que todavía continuaba tendida en el suelo mientras los demás se preparaban para otra ronda de lucha con los soldados.<p>

Pero él tenía que intentar salvar a esa mujer, aunque solo fuera por hacer algo bueno en su misera existencia.

-Eh, señora...

Se arrodilló a su lado y cuando la miró a la cara quedó impresionado por su belleza. No se podía negar que era madre de Bo ya que su hija había heredado no solo los poderes de su madre si no también su sensualidad haciéndolo tener que reprimir las ganas de tocarle los labios con sus manos.

Aunque, sinceramente, le resultaba muy difícil.

-Aife...-susurro Rainer.

De repente, las manos de la sucubo rodearon su cuello y antes de saber que estaba pasando, Rainer se encontró dando su chi a Aife quien lo absorbía como si fuera simple aire y con una sonrisa que, por alguna razón, le resultaba muy sexy.

De hecho, todo en ella le resultaba muy sexy.

-Gracias...-dijo Aife cuando cortó el flujo de chi minutos después.

-Un...placer-dijo Rainer.

Aife sonrió y le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que él pudiera ayudarla a levantarse y la sucubo mirara a su hija y a Lauren, peleando mano a mano contra el rey oscuro.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-preguntó Aife mirando su oscuro alrededor.

-El rey oscuro esta usando todas sus armas-contó Rainer.

Aife estaba convencida de ellos pero mirando un punto de luz donde Lauren y Bo se mantenían fuerte fue suficiente para creer que todavía quedaba esperanza y, por lo tanto, todavía les quedaba una oportunidad.

Solo tenía que ganar esta batalla y ellos debían darle tiempo para hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Tenemos que darles tiempo, guapo-dijo Aife mirando a Rainer antes de guiñarle el ojo-. ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

-Por supuesto-dijo él.

Y así, la madre de la reina se preparó para darle su lección merecida a todos aquellos que alguna vez la creyeron inferior a ellos, empezando por su querido maridito.

**-Always By Your Side-**

Dyson, Tamsin, Trick, Hale y Kenzi tenían su propia sesión de problemas en forma de soldados quienes no les daban ni un respiro. Por un lado, la valkyria y el lobo estaban haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerse físicamente bien siendo la primera linea de ataque mientras Trick era la segunda línea y Hale estaba dividido entre cuidar a Kenzi y destruir su propio set de enemigos.

-Personalmente...no me...molestaría...una ayudita...-gruño Tamsin usando su arco para atacar a otro soldados.

-¿La valkyria pierde energía?-preguntó Dyson usando sus garras para destrozar a otro oponente.

-Eso solo me pasaría contigo en la cama, lobo-rió Tamsin.

Dyson le mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y una mirada dorada antes de cambiar a su forma de lobo y lanzarse contra otro montón de enemigos. Por su parte, Hale lanzó su grito quitando de la espalda de Kenzi a un soldado mientras la humana golpeaba a otro con un hierro y miraba a su sirena con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, cariño.

-Solo por ti, princesa.

De repente, un nuevo batallón de soldados aparecieron rodeando a las dos parejas y a Trick, quien consiguió usar su sangre para crear una barrera y protegerlos a todos a tiempo.

Pero la barrera no aguantaría mucho sin ayuda.

-Chicos, espero que alguien tenga un plan B-susurro Kenzi.

-El pla era que Bo pateé a su padre-murmuro Tamsin detrás de ella.

Los soldados se quedaron delante de la barrera golpeándola lentamente y haciendo a Trick cerrar los ojos en un intento por mantener la protección todo lo posible pero, por desgracia, ya no tenía la misma edad de antes y por lo tanto, no contaba con los mismos poderes que cuando era joven.

-Es un asco hacerse mayor, ¿Verdad, padre?

A Trick apenas le dio tiempo a registrar la voz de su hija antes de que una bola de fuego aparatara a los soldados de delante de ellos y la figura animal de Rainer apareciera en su lugar con Aife montada sobre él como si fuera una amazona dispuesta a dar guerra.

-Aife...-susurro Trick.

-Tomaos un descanso mientras Rainer y yo cogemos el relevo-dijo ella.

Y después la vio girarse a los soldados, con una enorme sonrisa y su tradicional aura purpura que detonaba todo su poder, lista para tomar parte en esta guerra que tanto necesitaba terminar.

No solo para liberar al mundo, si no para liberarse ella misma también de una vez por todas.

Bo tanteaba a su padre y sabía que era muy peligroso hacerlo pero no le tenía miedo, mientras Lauren estuviera a su lado sabía que tenía opciones de ganar esta batalla y después, podría devolver su alma a su cuerpo y tenerla de vuelta.

Podía hacerlo, lo tenía muy cerca y podía terminar de hacerlo si solo ganaba esta batalla.

-No te preocupes por nada, Bo...-susurro Lauren-. Solo concéntrate.

Bo cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que la voz de Isabeau McCorrigan se filtraba en la mente de Lauren, dejandole saber a la doctora que papel jugaba la luz en esta importante batalla.

_La energía, Lauren. La espada necesita la luz de la reina...mi luz no será suficiente..._

Lauren miro a Bo y a su espada, la cuál brillaba con fuerza pero era cierto que para eliminar esta oscuridad necesitaban más, mucho más.

La necesitaban a ella.

-Isabeau...-susurro Lauren.

_Confía, Lauren. Ten fe y no olvides que yo estoy con vosotras..._

Lauren cerró los ojos un momento dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón le decía y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que eliminar esta amenaza de una vez y para siempre y tenía que ayudar a Bo.

Debía tener fe en que todo saldría bien al final.

-Tengo fe-susurro Lauren.

La oscuridad las atacó con fuerza y lanzó a Bo por los aires pero la sucubo se dio la vuelta en el aire usando sus poderes para crear un aura azul a su alrededor que le permitió levitar al tiempo que Lauren se colocaba a su espalda y abrazaba a Bo con cariño.

-¿Lauren?-murmuro Bo.

-Bo, necesito que hagas algo por mi-dijo Lauren.

-Lo que sea-dijo Bo mientras volaba a través del aire esquivando diversos ataques de su padre.

-Voy a hacer algo...necesito que confíes en mi-dijo Lauren.

Por su tono de voz, Bo sabía que no iba a gustarle lo que iba a hacer pero Lauren le estaba pidiendo confianza y si algo había aprendido de todo esta aventura era que debía confiar en ella totalmente.

-Confío en ti, Lauren, totalmente-susurro Bo.

Y fue entonces cuando la luz la envolvió por completo haciendo a Lauren desaparecer mientras su esencia se introducía en la espada y el arma de la sucubo cambiaba a una espada mucho más fina y larga, cubierta de símbolos dorados que brillaban con fuerza. Bo miró su espada sorprendida y luego sonrió, Lauren era su arma secreta desde siempre y ahora, iba a serlo también de manera física ayudándola a vencer a su padre.

-¿¡Que es lo que ha hecho esa mujer!?-grito el rey oscuro lanzandole otro ataque a su hija.

Bo movió la espada cortando la oscuridad mientras sus ojos azules lo destrozaban y su sonrisa le dejaba saber que esta vez no tendría ninguna escapatoria.

-Ha firmado tu sentencia, padre-gruño la sucubo.

Y ella era el verdugo que iba a llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>¡Faltan dos capitulos para el final!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Dead Evil, Granted Wish**

La Bo que venían no era nada a lo que estaban acostumbrado, ni siquiera cuando la habían visto en su estado de reina de la oscuridad la habían sentido tan en control de la situación.

Tan lista para salvar el mundo.

-La madre que me...-susurró Kenzi.

-Es la reina...-susurró Trick.

Y no lo decía simplemente porque era lo que estaba escrito. La apariencia de Bo era increíble, su aura era completamente azul, sus ojos brillaban azules y su sonrisa daba una seguridad que jamás había sentido.

Además, tenían unas enormes alas blancas en la espalda que le permitían moverse con facilidad por el aire.

Dyson y Tamsin se miraron antes de inclinarse ante la reina, igual que Hale y entonces, Kenzi pudo ver que los tres comenzaban a brillar al tiempo que escuchaba el rugido del rey oscuro.

-¡No ganarás!

-Eso lo veremos...

El rey oscuro hizo aparecer una espada a tiempo que chocaba con la de Bo resonando mientras las chispas de luz y oscuridad salían para un lado y para otro y los dos fae, el viejo rey y la nueva reina, luchaban a muerte por reclamar su lugar en este mundo.

-¿Crees que la luz de tu chica va a detenerme?-gruño su padre-. Estas muy equivocada, hija.

-La luz de Lauren siempre me ha guiado y siempre lo hará...-dijo Bo-. El resto es cosa mía.

El rey oscuro gruño cuando Bo movió la espada cortando la oscuridad que lo hizo gritar, pero que al mismo tiempo le dio la clave para poder atacar a su hija.

-Veamos que tal le sienta esto a la luz...

Y de repente la golpeó con su oscuridad haciéndola caer al suelo mientras la oscuridad la envolvía y todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

-¿Que diablos es esto?-se preguntó Bo mientras se levantaba.

-Bo...

La voz hizo que se levantara al tiempo que se giraba para ver a Lauren, en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y cargada con tanto amor que la sucubo apenas podía respirar mientras corría hacia ella.

-Lauren...

-Bo...

Bo miró el cuerpo de la doctora, donde se mostraba una enorme herida que no paraba de sangrar mientras Lauren tosía y miraba a Bo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero eso no era posible, porque Lauren ya había muerto y su luz estaba en la espada, con ella.

Iban a vencer e iban a devolver a Lauren a su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Bo. No debes olvidar eso.

-Tú no eres Lauren...-susurro Bo-. Tu no...

-Siempre estaré a tu lado...

Bo se alejó de Lauren con una mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Esta no podía ser Lauren, lo sabía porque podía sentir el calor de su fuerza en la espada pero esta imagen la estaba destrozando por completo.

Lauren era su vida y sin ella...no valía la pena nada.

-Bo...quiero morir viendo tus ojos por última vez...-susurro Lauren.

-¡Basta!-gritó Bo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Bo?-preguntó su padre-. ¿Este dolor? Podrías tenerlo todo y pretendes luchar, ¿porque? ¿por unos años de felicidad?

Bo apoyó sus manos en el suelo mirando la espada mientras lloraba, ella no quería ver morir a Lauren, ella no quería pasar ese dolor de nuevo. Ella quería viajar y tener un familia con ella, quería tener paz y poder vivir en calma con su familia y amigos.

Solo quería eso.

-Podrías tenerlo si me siguieras...

Bo levantó la mirada hacia su padre, ¿de verdad podría? ¿de verdad él podría darle lo que ella buscaba? No lo sabía seguro pero lo último que quería, lo que menos deseaba era ver morir a sus amigos, especialmente a Lauren y Kenzi mientras ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Padre...

-Solo dame la mano, Bo y yo haré todo mejor...-susurró su padre estirando la mano.

_Ten fe, mi vida...no te pierdas en la oscuridad..._

La voz de Lauren resonó en la mente de Bo quien apartó la mano de su padre de un golpe y se alejó de él mirando a la Lauren que tenía en el suelo y que seguía mirándola con todo el amor del mundo.

-Tengo fé...-susurro Bo-. No voy a dejar que me engañes...¡ni una sola vez más!

Con un movimiento de su espada, cortó a la Lauren que tenía en el suelo y que desapareció en la nada mientras su padre gritaba y la oscuridad desaparecía de su alrededor, devolviéndola justo al mismo lugar donde habían estado luchando.

-¡Bo!-grito su madre.

-Eso se acabo...

Su padre le lanzó un latigo oscuro que rodeó el cuello de Bo y la atrajo hasta él mientras él la miraba con superioridad, como si pudiera dominarla en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

-¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? ¿Que puedes vencer al rey oscuro? ¿Al señor de todo lo que ves?-dijo su padre-. No eres más que una cría, una bebé que no tiene ni idea del valor de un mundo lleno de poder y listo para ser gobernado.

-Soy una cría que quieres...-gruño Bo.

-Puede, pero si te pude crear a ti, ¿quien dice que no puedo crear a otra como tú? Una que quizá si me sirva para algo.

Bo gruño, sabía que esta era su oportunidad. Su padre estaba demasiado centrado en sus ansias como para hacer nada para evitarlo y por eso sabía que este era el momento.

Era el final.

-Entonces créala...¡pero para que se quede contigo en el infierno!

Acto seguido, Bo le clavó la espada a su padre entre los ojos con toda su fuerza mientras gritaba y los dos se envolvían en una luz que cegó a todos durante varios momentos.

Hasta que se disipó y todo lo que vieron fue a Bo, en el suelo, con la espada a su lado, la cuál ya no brillaba.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo.

Kenzi fue la primera en llegar hasta Bo ayudándola a levantarse mientras Trick se acercaba a la espada y acariciaba la hoja donde pudo sentir la presencia de su esposa como una caricia.

_Pronto estaremos juntos, Trick...disfruta..._

Trick sonrió sabiendo que ahora estaba listo para irse cuando fuera necesario ya que todo estaba como debía ser.

Bueno, casi todo, pero tenía esperanza en que esto también tuviera solución.

-BoBo...

-Tenemos que ir a devolver su alma, Kenzi...-susurro Bo.

Kenzi asintió y junto con los demás, se pusieron rumbo a la casa de Lauren donde esperaban recuperar la última pieza del puzzle que les faltaba para que todo volviera a ser normal.

Y la luz volviera a brillar en sus vidas de nuevo.

**-Always By Your Side-**

Lauren despertó de golpe y se levantó casi de un salto mirando a su alrededor, era su casa o por lo menos eso parecía aunque para ella ahora era todo muy confuso.

¿Que hacía ella aquí? Debería estar con Bo...

-¡Lauren!

La voz de Bo la sacó de su estado de sorpresa mirando a la hermosa sucubo parada frente a ella con todos sus amigos detrás. Bo respiraba de manera acelerada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo pero Lauren no había visto nada más bonito en su vida.

Menos aún cuando los ojos de Bo se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Bo caminó hacia Lauren despacio, tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño y la doctora desapareciera en cualquier momento por eso cuando llegó hasta ella se arrodilló y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo a Lauren sonreír también.

-Te amo...-susurro Bo.

-Y yo...-dijo Lauren.

-Quiero pasar el resto de la vida contigo-volvió a decir Bo.

-Yo también, Bo.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo-dijo Bo entonces atreviéndose a tomar las manos de Lauren-. Se mi esposa, Lauren Lewis, se mi luz todos los días, se mi compañera, mi amiga, mi todo.

-Acepto, Bo-susurro Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos-. Solo si eres lo mismo para mi, todos los días de mi vida.

Fue entonces cuando Bo finalmente se atrevió ha atraer a Lauren hacia ella y fundirla en un beso que hizo al resto de los compañeros que estaban viéndolo aplaudir y silbar de felicidad.

Y entonces, una simple nota dorada voló donde estaba la pareja apareciendo con letras también doradas que hicieron a Bo reír y a Lauren sorprenderse mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

_Este es mi regalo para vosotras, una felicidad eterna ya que mientras tú vivas, mi adorada nieta Bo, Lauren también lo hará._

_Estáis unidas...disfrutad..._

_Isabeau_

_PD: Esto también se aplica a Kenzi, ¿que sería de nosotros sin esa pequeña traviesa?_

Bo miró a Lauren y la doctora rió antes de envolverla en otro beso y Kenzi levantará las manos al mismo tiempo que Hale gritaba de felicidad envolviendo el ambiente de victoria en una nuevo camino que ahora pensaban disfrutar como nunca antes.

Uno formado siempre una al lado de la otra.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Bueno, pensaba hacer un epílogo pero finalmente creo que no hace falta por lo que este, es el final de la historia.

Como tantas otras veces, quiero agradeceros el estar ahí y comentar y apoyarme, es muy importante y nunca podré daros las gracias bastante.

Y ahora, mientras termino "Going Under" y otras varias traducciones, necesito un pequeño favor.

¿Podrías elegirme el ambientado de mi nueva historia? Necesito que me digáis si queréis un AU humano o una versión propia de la 5 temporada.

Espero respuestas, gracias.

Inolvidable23


End file.
